Sword Art Online 2 - Paralel
by AoiKishi
Summary: [Sword Art Online 2 – Paralel] adalah sebuah Reality Game versi gabungan dari 'unsur' dunia Aincrad, dunia Alfheim, dunia GGO, dunia Underworld/Alice Project, dan dunia Accel World. Dengan alur cerita kanon yang terdapat beberapa perubahan serta unsur tambahan padanya. Genre: Adventure, Action, Humor, Mistery, Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One: **Human**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Reki Kawahara, Etc**_

 _Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Mysteri_

 _Rating: M (-T)_

 _Warning: Typo,_ _Adult Content,_ _D_ _eath_ _C_ _hara_

 _Pair: Kirigaya Kazuto x Kirigaya Suguha x ..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: [Sword Art Online 2 – Paralel] adalah sebuah Reality Game versi gabungan dari ' **unsur'** dunia Aincrad, dunia Alfheim, dunia GGO, dunia Underworld/Alice Project, dan dunia Accel World. Dengan alur cerita kanon yang terdapat beberapa perubahan serta unsur tambahan padanya.

Kali ini Kishi mencoba fic baru, dengan setting chara baru dan berbeda dari fic lain (lagi). Ringkasnya kata, kali ini, Kishi mau mencoba bikin cerita yang serius. Tentang susahnya kehidupan didunia nyata fantasy seperti game.

Dimana Monster, Bandit, pemberontakan, pembunuhan, perbudakan, peperangan, penipuan, dan hal-hal echi.. ups maksudnya.. dan hal-hal mengerikan lainya akan sering terjadi.

Anggap aja game fic ini adalah Sword Art Online versi Extreme Ultimate Insanely Hard Mode. Ku ku ku

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Saitama – Tokyo –Japan – 23 Agustus 2023 #

Sudah 1 tahun lebih semenjak lauch [Sword Art Online Trial], sebuah game Virtual Dive MMORPG terpopuler yang awalnya berasal dari jepang, kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan diseluruh dunia.

Sebelumnya, Versi trial ini hanya mengeluarkan sebanyak 10.000 copy limited edition, dan menggunakan Virtual Dive Machine [Nerve Gear] yang terdiri dari banyak logam untuk menjalankanya.

Namun, karena banyaknya permintaan dari pasar, dan sangat antusiasnya gamer di berbagai negara. Maka, tahun ini pihak Rectro meluncurkan mesin Virtual Dive baru bernama [Amusphere] yang lebih murah dan mudah di produksi masal karena sebagian besar komponen/part-nya terdiri dari plastik dan karbon, tidak seperti versi terdahulunya.

Dengan kemunculan Amusphere, perushaan Recto mendapat keuntungan yang sangat besar sehingga saham mereka melejit naik di pasar internasional.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, server [Sword Art Online Trial] sudah ditutup, dan sebagai gantinya game [Sword Art Online 2 - Paralel] akan launch/dibuka nanti malam.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak awal penjualan game baru ini, lebih dari 2.500.000 copy game terjual dipasaran. Diberitahukan sejak sebulan yang lalu di berbagai media, seperti TV, Internet dan lainya; bahwa nanti pada jam 23:23, akan ada event tambahan untuk menyambut game yang akan resmi dibuka.

Kenapa game ini menjadi sangat tenar? Karena selama 1 tahun ini, Cardinal selaku AI yang mengelola _quest_ dan _balance_ di game sebelumnya [Sword Art Online Trial], selalu menambah fitur game menjadi semakin lengkap dari bulan-kebulan dengan berbagai macam Quest atau Event yang bersumber dari _lore_ , cerita, legenda, baik itu history, maupun fantasy yang beredar di dunia maya. Hal ini menambah semangat para penikmat game dari berbagai umur yang menyukai petualangan berlomba mendapatkan item baru yang keren.

[Sword Art Online Trial] adalah game yang menyenangkan, dimana player bisa dengan puas bertarung melawan monster, menjalankan side quest atau main quest, yaitu menaklukkan 100 lantai kastil melayang, Aincrad. Para anak-anak dan remaja juga sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berpetualang dengan teman-teman mereka, atau hanya untuk bersosial satu sama lain.

Selain para pemuda dan anak-anak, banyak pula lansia sekitarar 50 tahun keatas yang membeli versi trial game ini hanya untuk sarana refreshing. Karena didunia nyata sebagian dari mereka terlalu tua atau terkena penyakit yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bergerak bebas. Tapi, didunia maya ini mereka bisa bergerak layaknya orang normal dan menikmati sarana hiburan. Seperti memancing, berbicara tentang pengalaman antar sesama lansia, bermain _minigame_ (catur, kartu dan lainya), atau melakukan kegiatan santai lainya.

Para pekerja atau pebisnis juga menggunakan game ini sebagai sarana _meeting_ dan _refreshing_. Karena ketika mereka menggerakan tubuh mereka seharian untuk bekerja di kantor. Dengan memainkan game ini, mereka bisa bertemu atau bersantai dengan teman-teman sekantor ketika mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dimalam hari. Entah mereka menghabiskan malam hanya dengan mengunjungi bar atau cafe di dunia maya, berpetualang mengingat masa lalu mereka, atau malah melakukan transaksi bisnis. Karena, didunia maya, kau bisa bertemu orang-orang meskipun jarak tempat tinggal asal mereka sangat jauh. Daripada menaiki pesawat dari Sapporo ke Tokyo, atau dari Kyoto ke Tokyo, akan lebih mudah jika kau masuk kedalam game dan berbincang di tempat/server yang sudah ditentukan.

Dan terdapat hal-hal _simple_ lain yang bisa dilakukan player di game ini, seperti mengerjakan PR berkelompok, belajar cara memasak serta berbagi resep masakan, tidur-tiduran di gunung bersalju, menyelam dilautan lava, melompat kedalam jurang, menghempaskan diri dari ketinggian 30 meter, latihan bermain pedang, latihan memanah, belajar bela diri, melawan super power boss solo, bertarung melawan pemain lain, melakukan cosplay, dan lain sebagainya.

Inilah, sebagian 'hal kecil' yang membuat [Sword Art Online Trial] sangat diminati selama satu tahun masa trialnya. Dan oleh karena itu pula lah, para player sangat menanti game [Sword Art Online 2-Paralel] yang rumornya akan jauh lebih bagus dari versi trialnya dan memiliki fitur yang lebih lengkap juga lebih realistis.

Dengan adanya tambahan enxpanse besar-besaran, seperti membuka server Internasional dengan bekerja sama dengan banyak perusahaan asing, memunculkan banyaknya fitur-fitur tambahan baru seperti Magic, Pet, New Item, New Skill, dan bermacam-macam fitur game lainya.

Sudah dipastikan [Sword Art Online 2-Paralel] menjadi game nomer satu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu diseluruh dunia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Kirigaya Residence– Saitama – Tokyo –Japan – 23 Agustus 2023 – 17.34 #

Di ruang makan terdapat dua orang kakak beradik sekaligus sepupu yang makan bersama.

"Sugu, apa kau akan mengikuti opening event [S.A.O. 2] nanti malam?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek bernama Kirigaya Kazuto (15) yang merupakan salah satu player yang sebelumnya beruntung mendapatkan Limited Edition [S.A.O. Trial]. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, nama player yang digunakan saat memainkan versi trial adalah KIRITO.

"Ah, iya Onii chan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkanya, dan berlatih mengasah kemampuan _kendo-_ ku disana. Untunglah _Jii_ -chan (kakek) mau membelikanya untukku. Hehe.." ucap Kirigaya Suguha (14) disela makanya. Seorang anak gadis imut dengan rambut hitam bergaya 'Hime Cut' pendek, tidak lupa tubuh yang mengembang/berkembang dengan baik. (Hm.. hm...!*Kishi mangut-mangut*)

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin _Jii-chan_ tahan menghadapi rengekan dan wajah memelas milikmu Sugu. Dia terlalu sayang dengan cucunya."

"Tehee..."

"Apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan datang telat lagi malam ini?"

"Iya, sepertinya beberapa hari ini mereka sibuk"

Kirito hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kirito membantu adik plus sepupunya ini membersihkan piring dan mengeringkanya.

Sudah hampir empat setengah tahun yang lalu, Ibu yang juga merangkap 'bibi/tante' memberitahukan kebenaran bahwa Kirito adalah anak dari kakaknya. Saat itu Kirito sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin mengetahui kebenaranya siapa orang tuanya setelah menemukan data mengenai dirinya ketika meng-hack Dinas Kependudukan Nasional Jepang. Jadi pada malam harinya, Kirito memberanikan diri untuk menayakan hal itu kepada bibi Midori.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan bahwa orang tuanya meninggal meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umurnya masih 1 tahun, Kirito yang sebelumnya masih berumur 10 tahun tentu sedih dan beranjak kekamar untuk menangis layaknya anak normal lainya. Tapi, dimalam harinya, Kirito malah mendapati Suguha yang juga menangis masuk kemarnya, sepertinya adik plus sepupu perempuanya juga mendengar pembicaraan antara Kirito dan bibinya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya malah Kirito yang menenangkan Suguha dari sesengukkanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, akhirnya mereka tertidur bersama setelahnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Kirito masih merasa canggung berada disekitar bibi Midori, meskipun bibinya beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menganggap Kirito sebagai anaknya.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya setelah seminggu berakhir, Kirito meminta maaf kepada bibi dan pamannya, karena telah membuat mereka khawatir. Sebenarnya Kirito pun menyaradari betapa banyak usaha dan pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan untuk membesarkannya.

Dan dia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua memang benar-benar menyayangi Kirito layaknya Suguha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Suguha, setelah makan malam dan mencuci piring, mereka berdua menonton Tv bersama di ruang tamu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan saat ini, seperti biasanya Suguha sambil makan cemilan (bukanya dia baru selesai makan?) sedang duduk bersandar kepundak Kirito dengan mata lurus kearah TV.

"Sugu, apa dadamu bertambah besar? Rasanya tambah berat" tanya Kirito dengan nada datar.

"E-eh? Ap-ap-ap-apa?" karena Sugu sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal seperti 'ini'(sejak dari kecil), jadi dia tidak terkejut karena mengira Kirito marah/tidak suka dengan dirinya yang suka menempel/berdekatan dengan kakaknya. Tapi, yang membuat Suguha terkejut adalah: kenapa kakaknya tahu kalau baru-baru ini berat badanya bertambah? Apakah dia Esper?

"Punggungku menjadi kaku, karena tertindih gumpalan lemak berat yang membengkak itu" Ucap Kirito dengan nada datar memulai candanya, seraya memukul-mukul punggungnya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa pegal.

"Onii chan! Mereka tidak bengkak! Mouu!" ucap Suguha seraya melemparkan bantal yang ada disofa kearah Kirito.

"Ahaha... aku bercanda! Bercanda! Ampun! Hentikan, aku cuma bercanda!"

'Meskipun ternyata dia adalah sepupuku, kami masih bisa bebas bercanda layaknya ketika masih kecil' batin Kirito seraya menghindar dari bantal terakhir yang ada disofa.

(Karena keduanya masih polos dan belum tahu/sadar tentang perasaan rumit seperti cinta dan lainya. Dan karena mereka memang dari kecil sudah 'terbiasa' dengan selalu bersama dimana pun. Maka, mereka berdua menganggap kedekatan seperti ini hal yang wajar dan lumrah sebagai kakak adik yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Canda, tawa, tangis, sedih, pertengkaran, sudah merupakan hal yang wajar membumbui kehidupan mereka berdua)

"Ok, Maaf Sugu"

"Hmph! Aku minta 3 Ice Cream Strawbery Milk sebagai gantinya!"

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Mungkin akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk membelinya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yep, sekalian bersantai di taman." Senyum Kirito

"Makasih Onii-chan" senyum Suguha balik, dengan manisnya

"Hn.., tapi untuk saat ini aku akan kekamar dulu, untuk bersiap-siap. Apa kau juga akan login bersama?" ucap Kirito seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Tv, berusaha mencari topik baru, dan menghindari supaya blushing diwajahnya tidak ketahuan.

"Ah, pemberitahunya kan mengatakan kita bisa login terlebih dahulu dari jam 17:17 untuk memfamiliarkan diri."

"Benar, sekarang sudah jam 18.02. mungkin sudah banyak player yang login"

"Hu um" angguk Sugu

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu mu [Monument Live] ditengah kota" ucap Kirito seraya beranjak dari sofa berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

"Roger Onii chan!" Jawab Suguha, yang juga berdiri dari sofa, kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Ghost City (former Begining City) – Alfheim – 18.24 #

Suguha dan Kirito akhirnya sudah bertemu di [Begining City] yang sepertinya sudah diupgrade dari versi lamanya, karena kali ini 5 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kira-kira keseluruhan kota memiliki diameter sekitar 5 km.

"Untunglah kita berjanji bertemu ditengah kota, tak kusangka [Begining City] menjadi sebesar ini. bahkan Main Park (taman utama) menjadi sangat besar, meskipun banyak dekorasi pepohonan dan bunga-buangan disana-sini. Tetap saja ini terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya untuk expansion area. Apakah artinya Area berburu monster juga menjadi lebih luas? Item-itemnya pun pasti menjadi lebih banyak. Kalau tidak salah, sihir juga akan diperkenalkan di [S.A.O. 2] ini. Skill-skill baru juga tak terhitung jumlahnya."

"Onii chan, bisakah kau berhenti bergumam seperti itu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Ah, Sugu, maaf aku terbawa suasana. Ahaha... Um, saat ini kita hanya perlu membeli beberapa item, kemudian membuat party untuk berburu mosnter. Karena, opening event baru akan dimulai pada jam 23:23, jadi, kita masih memiliki waktu untuk berkeliling kota atau berburu [Wild Boar] diluar kota. Selain itu aku juga akan memberitahukanmu beberapa basic pengetahuan untuk game RPG Online."

Karena Suguha bukanlah penggemar game akut seperti dirinya, jadi sudah sewajarnya sebagai kakak yang sisco-, er.. yang baik mengajarkan hal-hal baru terhadap adiknya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengelilingi kota, dan menghabiskan [2000 Col] yang masing-masing mereka dapat ketika memulai permainan untuk membeli perlengkapan dasar _(Col adalah mata uang universal dunia ini)_.

Kirito memilih [Plain Sword] yang memiliki attack + 8 seharga 800 col, dan Suguha memilih [Plain Katana] yang memiliki attack + 10 seharga1000 col. Sisanya 2200, digunakan untuk membeli 14 buah [Lesser HP Potion], yang perbotolnya seharga 150, dan menyisakan 100 Col.

"Oniichan, Kenapa tidak membeli Armor baru?"

"Hm, karena kualitas armor yang ada saat ini sangat rendah, lebih baik kita membelinya nanti saja setelah armor yang memiliki status yang lebih bagus tersedia. Lagi pula, apa kau pikir monster-monster yang lemah bisa melukai kita?"

"Hmm... ?" jawab Suguha dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Tunggu saja sampai kita berburu nanti, kau akan mengetahui apa yang kumaksud dengan monster lemah."

Setelahnya, mereka berburu babi hutan liar yang berkeliaran diluar kota. Tidak jauh dari mereka, juga terdapat banyak player lain yang berlatih menggunakan pedang. Sepertinya mereka bukan player yang sebelumnya pernah memainkan [S.A.O Trial].

'Hmm, harus kuakui, Akihiko Kayaba memang sangat jenius. [S.A.O. 2] ini benar-benar epic! Semuanya terlihat lebih nyata, efek gerak yang sangat mulus, grafik super HD, tidak ada _cooldown_ dalam melakukan skill. Dengan begini, player yang mengetahui style bela diri bisa dengan bebas menggunakan skill yang tersedia. Mungkin aku bisa melakuan spam kepada musuh dengan sword skill. Hmm... benar-benar seperti dunia nyata!' batin Kirito, seraya mengamati Suguha yang kembali berhasil mendaratkan serangan terakhir pada babi liar yang ke 13, lalu membuatnya berubah menjadi partikel putih.

Mereka berdua hanya mendapatkan sedikit Exp, tidak ada Col, maupun Drop Item.

'Tapi..., kenapa _Exp_ nya sangat sedikit? Apa mungkin untuk menyeimbangkan dengan player yang diberi kemudahan untuk bergerak bebas menggunakan skill? Atau karena [Wild Boar] hanya monster awal yang memang digunakan untuk berlatih? Bahkan tidak ada Item yang ditinggalkan, apakah hanya monster-monster tertentu yang memberikan [Drop Item]? Atau kau harus melakukan Quest untuk mendapatkanya?' batin Kirito seraya memperhatikan layar transparan dihadapanya.

Kemudian Kirito melihat kesekitarnya.

'Meski dilihat berkali-kali, pemandangan didunia game ini jauh lebih cantik dari dunia nyata, langit sore yang indah, udara segar tanpa polusi, aroma pepohonan yang menenangkan, 2 matahari yang bersinar temaram (karena sudah sore), 5 bulan yang nantinya akan menerangi malam (terlihat beberapa bulan samar dibalik awan). Benar-benar seperti dunia fantasy yang nyata!'

"Onii chan, apakah ada musuh yang lebih hebat? Mereka semua terlalu mudah dikalahkan!"

"Sesuai dengan perkiraanku bukan? Bahwa kita tidak memerlukan Armor melawan monster seperti ini?"

"Hehe.. benar juga Oniichan, monster disekitar sini sangat lemah, gerakan mereka lambat, dan mudah diprediksi. Bisakah kita mencari monster lain yang lebih kuat?"

"Hahhh... sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakanya, [Wild Boar] memang digunakan untuk latihan. Tentu saja tidak bisa menyaingi semifinal Kendo Nasional sepertimu. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke dalam hutan, disana mungkin terdapat banyak musuh yang cukup kuat, seperti serigala, fly trap, laba-laba raksasa, atau lainya"

Mereka berdua pun mengabiskan waktu mereka untuk berburu mengumpulkan Exp.

'Hm, sepertinya memang tidak ada drop seperti [Col] atau [Item]. Apakah ini memang vitur baru dari game untuk menambah kesan nyata? Memang sih, sudah dijelaskan bahwa Kayaba akan menambah Expansion game supaya terasa lebih nyata dan menantang di [Sword Art Onlime 2-Paralel] ini? Well, secara rasional memang sangat tidak masuk akal kalau ada monster membawa-bawa gem atau coin dalam pertarungan. Haha..'

Keduanya terus berburu jauh kedalam hutan, sudah berpuluh puluh monster berhasil mereka kalahkan. Para monster didalam hutan tidak ada yang berkutik melawan serangan kombo 2 Kirigaya ini. Dengan tanpa adanya _cooldown_ , mereka yang sudah terlatih menggunakan pedang didunia nyata bisa dengan bebas menggunakan Skill Sword.

[Iaido: Zan!] (Sheated Style: Slash!)

Suguha mengaktifkan skillnya dengan menebaskan katanya dari sarung dengan sangat cepat kearah [Mad Boar] dan membuatnya menjadi partikel

[Thrust], [Cleave], [Strike] !

Sedangkan Kirito, melakukan serangan kombo serangan dasar dengan menusuk, menebas, kemudian mengayunkan pedang dengan sangat keras kearah beberapa [White Wolf] dan membunuh mereka sekaligus dengan cepat.

"Whoaa.. Onii chan, bagaimana caranya kau menggabungkan 3 combo sekaligus?"

"Hm? Oh, ini? Aku menamakanya [Skill Conect], salah satu _Outside System Skill_ yang bisa kupakai. Meskipun yang kulakukan tadi lebih cepat dari versi [Sword Art Online Trial]. Sebelumnya, skill conect cukup lamban karena saat itu ada [Cooldown Skill Time]. Adapun, alasan kenapa aku bisa menggunakanya dengan mudah, karena salah satu keuntungan memakai pedang adalah bisa menggabungkan beberapa gerakan sekaligus dalam satu rentetan, soalnya pedang memiliki dua bagian sisi yang tajam, jadi kau bisa mengayunkanya kekanan, kekiri, dan kedepan secara berurutan. Dan kau memerlukan timing yang tepat untuk melakukanya"

Plok plok plok!

"Whoa! Onii chan hebat!" ucap Suguha dengan imutnya.

"Ahaha... Tidak juga kok, aku hanya kebetulan menemukanya saat main di [Sword Art Online Trial] dulu" ucap Kirito seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit malu-malu dipuji oleh adiknya yang manis.

'Well.., karena di trial sebelumnya, aku termasuk dalam katergori _Hardcore Gamers_ yang benar-benar serius bertujuan mengalahkan para monster dan berusaha menaklukkan lantai 100. Melawan Boss Floor solo juga sudah sering. Tapi, tentu aku selalu mati, dan belum pernah mengalahkanya seorang diri. Mana mungkin aku yang memiliki 1 Health bar bisa selamat melawan monster yang memiliki 5 atau lebih health bar. Well, seandainya tidak ada cooldown time, mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanya!'batin Kirito menginga-ingat petualangan didunia game sebelumnya

"Nee.. Onii chan, apakah aku bisa melakukanya juga dengan katana?"

"Hm, pada dasarnya, katana ditujukan untuk critical damage yang berfokus pada kecepatan skill, bukan damage per detik seperti pedang normal. Karena itulah skill katana memiliki gerakan yang lebih cepat dari skill pedang lainya. Hmmm..., memang sih katana memiliki beberapa gerakan yang bisa digunakan untuk combo, tapi kau memerlukan kecepatan tangan dan posisi tubuh tertentu. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba menggabungkan beberapa gerakan yang diajarkan Jii-chan."

"Fufufu, meskipun Oniichan sudah lama berhenti latihan kendo bersama Jii-chan, ternyata Oniichan masih mengingatnya ya?."

"Hei! Ternyata kau hanya mencoba menjebakaku dengan pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabanya? Kukuku... sebagai balasanya, aku akan menggelitik mu sampai kau menyerah." Ucap Kirito seraya bersiap menerjang Suguha.

"O-Onii chan, aku minta maaaf!" ucap Suguha seraya berlari dari kejaran Kirito.

"Ho ho ho... Tak akan kulepaskan kau!"

"Onii~ Chaaan~! Jangaan~!"

Akhirnya setelah cukup dekat, Kirito melompat kearah adiknya, dan berhasil menangkap tangan kirinya.

"Kyaa!"

Zaaappp!

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata jam didunia asal mereka tepat menunjukkan 23:23:23. Sehingga tiba-tiba saja mereka ditelan oleh cahaya putih dan diteleportkan pada [Main Park] bersama dengan dua juta lebih player lainya.

"Ugh, Sugu, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kirito dengan nada khawatir yang saat ini memegang tangan kiri Suguha menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh dikerumunan masal ini.

"O-Onii chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suguha setelah dia berdiri dengan tegap disamping Kirito

"Sepertinya kita diteleportkan kedalam kota" jawab Kirito seraya mengarahkan pandangan kesekitar. Mendapati banyak player yang juga kebingungan seperi dirinya. Sementara Suguha yang mendapatkan firasat buruk mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kirito dan memegang erat pergelangan Kirito dengan kedua tanganya.

Saat ini Main Park Ghost City yang berbentuk bulat dengan diameter sekitar 800meter, dipenuhi oleh 2.498.135. player.

 **{Selamat datang di [Sword Art Online 2 – Paralel]!}**

Terdengar sebuah suara nyaring diikuti munculnya layar raksasa melayang diudara.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam berpakaian lab putih berdiri disebuah ruangan megah bersama dengan gadis kecil (Loli Banzai!) berambut pirang memakai gaun biru yang diatasnya dilapisi oleh armor berwarna emas. Gadis itu dengan santainya duduk di atas sebuah singgasana super mewah.

 **{Namaku adalah Akihiko Kayaba, yang juga kalian kenal sebagai pelopor sekaligus revolusioner dalam Virtual Dive. Pencipta original dari game Sword Art Online}**

Terdengar mur mur yang menggema di seluruh kota. Para player berbicara satu sama lain dengan nada antusias. Seperinya sebagian besar pemain sangat tidak sabar menyelesaikan Event pembukaan ini.

Sementara, samar-sama Kirito mendengar ada player yang bertanya pada player lainya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa Log Off juga? Sejak tadi aku mencobanya tidak berhasil. Gawat, padahal sebentar lagi ibuku akan pulang kerumah"

Mendengar perkataannya, dengan cepat Kirito mencoba memeriksa menu miliknya dan ternyata benar, bagian tombol log off tidak berfungsi.

 **{Kuharapa kalian tidak mempermasalahkan hal kecil tentang kenapa tombol log off tidak berfungsi.}**

 **{Karena, kalian harus lebih memikirkan tentang keadaan kalian yang saat ini berada didunia atau dimensi lain}**

 **{Ringkasnya, dengan bantuan Demon King, Cardinal IV, aku berhasil mengubah Ghost City ini menjadi sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa, dan membawa kalian kedunia ini dengan [Great Grand Ritual Magic] tepat pada jam 23.23.23}**

Benar saja, **seandainya** ada player yang bisa terbang diatas kota [Ghost City] tentu dia akan menyadari bahwa kota yang dikelilingi tembok batu raksasa tinggi secara melingkar ini, juga dengan memperhatikan sususan rumah, jalan, pepohonan, dan hiasan kota yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Dari atas langit, akan terlihat bahwa seluruh kota dan sekitarnya berbentuk seperti lingkaran ritual sihir raksasa berdiameter tepat 6.666,66 meter.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kayaba, semua player terkejut, dan masing-masing berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kayana adalah khayalan gila. Sihir tidak mungkin ada didunia modern!

Kirito pun memegang tangan adiknya, dan menariknya perlahan, seraya berjalan ke sudut taman utama kota. Dia hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau hal ini benar, akan berbahaya berada dikerumunan manusia yang panik. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua terinjak-injak nantinya.

 **{Untuk membuktikan perkataanku, aku akan membatalkan Barrier yang selama ini menghasilkan ilusi di Ghost City ini}**

Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya putih kembali menyelimut seluruh kota. Setelah cahaya menghilang, semua player dikejutkan dengan penampilan kota yang awalnya indah, berubah menjadi kota yang gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan.

Karena hari sudah gelap, hanya cahaya 5 bulan dilangit yang menerangi permukaan bumi. Dan disekitar mereka bukanlah taman yang indah seperti sebelumnya, melainkan tanah tandus kering yang dihiasi pohon-pohon yang mati kering, juga terlihat rumah-rumah yang dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Ditambah lagi, mereka semakin panik ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka bukan lagi seperti avatar yang mereka buat, melainkan rupa diri mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei! kau ternyata laki-kaki!"

"Kau kakek-kakek?"

"Kau siapa?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainya muncul silih berganti.

Sementara Kirito, hanya semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Suguha dan memeluknya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada cukup jauh dari kumpulan player, yaitu berada diantara dua buah rumah kosong dipinggiran taman kota tempat player berkumpul.

"Onii chan.. Sugu takut! Hiks..!"

"Maaf Sugu, Aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu memainkan game terkutuk ini" ucap Kirito.

Mendengar hal itu, Suguha mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu! Hiks, aku malah akan lebih bersedih kalau Onii chan meninggalkanku sendirian" ucap Suguha dengan nada memelas.

"Ma-maaf Sugu.. Maafkan aku... A-aku..." Kirito tak tahan mendengar suara memelas adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulangi perkataan yang pernah kukatakan dulu. Kali ini pun, aku berjanji untuk selalu disismu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ucap Kirito berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan sang kakak, Suguha mulai merasa tenang (plus semburat merah tipis yang tidak disadarinya muncul diwajahnya)

 **{Ehem! Apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan kegiatan syok dan terkejut ini?}** tanya Kayaba dengan santainya.

"Diam kau Kayaba!"

"Oiii! Keluarkan aku dari sini Kayaba!"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini!"

"Pulangkan kami kedunia asal"

"Apa kau sudah gila!"

"Gyaaa! Kembalikan Avatar keren milikku!"

"Dunia baru, sepertinya ini menarik?"

Beragam teriakan-teriakan dan ucapan lainya pun menggema diseluruh kota. Dan kebetulan saja, dua orang pertama yang berteriak itu adalah salah satu dari banyak desainer yang dulu juga bekerja mendesain original game [Sword Art Online 2]. Tapi, kota yang mereka huni sekarang bukanlah salah satu dari desain mereka, karena [Ghost City] ini sangat berbeda, dan tidak seperti [Beginning City] yang pernah mereka desain sebelumnya.

 **{Aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar, karena itulah aku sudah mengirimkan untuk masing-masing dari kalian copy buku saku yang berisi pengetahuan umum tentang dunia baru ini. Kalian bisa memeriksanya nanti}**

Dan benar saja, Kirito tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatau benda yang tiba-tiba muncul disalah kantong kiri celananya.

 **{Untuk saat ini, tolong dengarkan akan apa yang akan kusampaikan, karena ini sangatlah penting untuk kalian dan dunia ini}**

 **{Pertama, aku, Akihiko Kayaba benar-benar meminta maaf karena membawa kalian semua kedunia ini dengan paksa}**

 **{Dan yang kedua, meskipun ini terdengar Egois, Cliche dan Pasaran seperti game-game RPG yang pernah kalian mainkan didunia asal. Tapi, dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku benar-benar memohon bantuan dari kalian semua untuk menolong dunia ini dari kehancuran total}**

 **{Saat ini manusia dianggap ras terlemah yang ada didunia ini. Mereka selalu ditindas oleh mahkluk lain. Buktinya, kota yang kalian tempati ini adalah bekas kerajaan terakhir yang ada 100 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini manusia hanya bisa bertahan dengan bersembunyi atau meminta perlindungan dibawah ras lain. Mereka diperlakukan seperti halnya piaraan, budak atau hewan pekerja}**

 **{Hanya kalianlah yang tersisa! 2 juta lebih manusia dari dimensi lain yang masih bebas didunia ini. Dengan tubuh baru yang beradaptasi dengan sihir, dengan pengalaman serta pengetahuan yang kalian miliki dari dimensi sebelumnya}**

 **{Aku sangat memohon** **kepada** **kalian untu-}**

Crasssshh!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang panjang yang cantik berwarna keemasan bergerak dengan sangat cepat menebas leher Kayaba, membuat kepalanya terlepas dari tubuh, hingga akhirnya menggelinding dilantai, diikuti darah mengucur deras kesegala arah, lalu tubuh tak berkepala itu ambruk setelahnya. Tentu saja, saat ini Akihiko Kayaba mati dengan seketika.

Melihat pemandangan horor yang tidak diduga ini, banyak player yang berteriak histeris.

 **{Hahhh~... Membosankan! Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan panjang dari orang bodoh ini}** Ucap gadis (loli) berambut pirang yang sebelumnya hanya duduk diam. Dengan tenangnya gadis kecil itu mengangkat pedangnya, lalu mulai minjilat darah segar Kayaba yang menetes dari ujungnya.

Hal ini, kembali mengejutkan para mantan-player, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak percaya bahwa gadis manis blonde ini, adalah penyebab kematian orang yang mensummon mereka kedunia baru ini.

 **{Ah, Perkenalkan Aku adalah Cardinal IV, Alice Schuberg Ex Machina, kalian cukup memanggilku Alice-chan atau Cardinal-chan}** senyum imut sang gadis kecil, meskipun terdapat sebagian darah segar Kayaba yang masih menempel dipipinya. *dia adalah Heroine di Project Alicezation-Underworld Arc

 **{Pekerjaan keseharianku adalah bermain-main sebagai Maou(Demon King) untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi, aku juga merupakan salah satu dari 3 Dewi yang mengendalikan planet ini. Kalian tahu, menjadi dewa selama 33.000 tahun lebih itu sangat membosankan. Karena teramat bosan itulah aku bersedia membantu Si bodoh Kayaba ini dalam melaksanakan mimpinya. Yaitu kejayaan untuk umat manusia yang 'tidak' akan pernah terjadi}**

 **{Ah, kalian jangan sampai tertipu. Meskipun aku berpenampilan seperti manusia, aku bukanlah manusia. Aku hanya memakai rupa salah** **seorang dari jenis mereka** **yang pernah kutemui. Yah, anggap saja bercosplay sebagai manusia adalah hobi milikku baru-baru ini}**

 **{Untuk mengurangi kebosananku, aku mau saja bekerjasama dengannya untuk sementara. Dan dia mau saja percaya terhadap diriku. Hahahaha... ternyata manusia memang sangat bodoh!}**

 **{Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian para manusia dari dunia lain berusaha merangkak dalam kesengsaraan dan kesusahan hidup didunia ini!}**

 **{Aku ingin melihat Drama kehidupan yang akan kalian mainkan untukku!}**

 **{Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana kalian para manusia yang merupakan mahkluk terlemah berusaha di dunia penuh keajaiban ini}** *maksud penuh keajaiban karena dunia ini penuh sihir, beast phantasm, supernatural being, dll

 **{Karena itulah, selamat bersenang-senang!}**

 **{Fu fu fu fu fu... Ha ha ha ha...!}**

Setelah tawa menggema dari gadis blonde manis mengerikan dan layar raksasa itu hilang, kali ini benar-benar terjadi kerusuhan besar diseluruh kota.

2 juta orang manusia yang kebingunan sebagian besar berteriak, sebagian lain berlari entah kemana, sebagian lain pingsan, sebagian lagi terduduk lemas, sebagian lagi menangis, dan lain sebagainya. Ditambah lagi hujan deras yang turun secara tiba-tiba menutupi cahaya bulan menambah buruk suasana [Ghost City] ini.

Untunglah Kirito sudah menjauh dari tempat itu setelah sempat terkejut ketika orang yang membuat game Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko tewas dengan kepala yang terputus dari tubuhnya.

Dalam larinya, dia dan Suguha masih bisa mendengar suara Cardinal-chan yang menggema di seluruh kota.

Saat ini, Kirito memasuki salah satu rumah kosong yang ada didekat gerbang kota bagian barat.

Ketika Kirito masuk, dia menemui bayangan putih transparan seperti (hantu) orang tua yang menatap kearah mereka berdua.

Sesuai dengan nama kota, Ghost City. Kota ini sudah ditinggalkan oleh manusia, sehingga hanya jiwa-jiwa penasaranlah yang kini menghuninya.

Meskipun Suguha ketakutan, dan memegang lengan Kirito dengan sangat erat. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ma-maaf, bolehkan kami menginap semalam di tempat ini?"

". . . " Bayangan putih seperti kabut itu tidak menjawab. Atau memang tidak bisa menjawab?

"Ka-kalau tidak boleh, paling tidak bolehkan kami tinggal sampai hujan reda?"

". . . " bayangan putih hanya diam menatap Kirito, tidak bersuara , tidak bergerak, dan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk menyerang mereka berdua.

". . . "

". . . "

Tidak lama sesudahnya, dengan perlahan bayangan putih itu menunjuk kearah dinding yang berada dekat dengan pintu, setelahnya menjauh dari kedua manusia itu menuju ruangan lain.

'Sepertinya dia mempersilakan kami duduk disana?' pikir Kirito

Kemudian, Kirito mengajak Suguha mendekat kearah dinding. Lalu keduanya duduk disana saling berdekatan. Kirito menyandarkan punggungya kedinding, sementara Suguha meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Kirito.

Dari luar, masih terdengar suara gemuruh guntur yang semakin nyaring, kilat yang memenuhi langit, suara teriakan player, langkah kaki dari mereka, serta air hujan yang turun kian deras.

"O-onii-chan, Kenapa kita pergi terlebih dahulu?"

"Maaf Sugu, aku tidak sanggup menyaksikan kekacauan yang mungkin akan terjadi setelahnya. Kau tahu, manusia adalah mahkluk yang rapuh, mereka tidak tahan terhadap tekanan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin sebagain dari mereka ada yang kuat, tapi normalnya, manusia itu lemah"

Selain itu, bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang langsung menjauh dari keramaian setelah melihat kematian Kayaba. Banyak manusia lainya yang berjalan/berlari kearah berbeda.

"Apa yang Onii chan maksud adalah anak-anak dan orang tua renta yang ada saat itu"

Diantara kerumunan player terdapat banyak anak lelaki dan perempuan yang berumur sekitar 8-11 tahun, juga banyak orang tua renta berumur sekitar 60 tahun lebih.

"..." Kirito terdiam.

"Mungkin..." lanjut Kirito pelan, "Mungkin juga tidak, karena yang kumaksud dengan lemah adalah _kekuatan mental yang ada pada manusia normal yang_ _ **hidup di dunia asal kita yang damai**_. Meskipun aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, tapi setelah melihat keadaan kota, mungkin aku sedikit mengerti."

"Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku sedikit mengerti bahwa kita para manusia akan dihadapkan dengan cobaan yang sangat besar. Kau bisa melihatnya bukan, kota indah yang ada dalam ilusi sebelumya?"

Suguha mengagguk.

"Dan lihat, bagaimana keadaan kota setelah ilusi itu menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya kegelapan, dan sisa-sisa dari kejayaan kehidupan manusia sebelumnya. Awalnya aku bingung, kenapa nama [Begining City] yang ada di [S.A.O. Trial] dirubah menjadi [Ghost City]. Tapi, sekarang aku mulai mengerti, bahwa nama [Ghost City] benar-benar nama yang pas untuk kota ini."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sesaat, meskipun udara malam yang dingin mulai menghampiri tubuh mereka. Dengan saling mendekatkan tubuh, kedua kakak beradik ini berhasil membuat diri mereka sedikit hangat.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya menenangkan diri dengan kehangatan satu sama lain, Suguha kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa Oniisan tidak mengajak anak-anak kecil itu berasama kita?"

Kirito hanya kembali terdiam.

"Maaf, Sugu.. aku.. aku...saat itu..., a-aku hanya memikirkan keselamatanmu. A-aku merasa tidak sanggup jika menanggung lebih. A-a-aku hanya anak remaja normal. Maafkan Oniisan mu yang penakut dan egois ini."

Suguha sedikit kaget mendengarnya, meskipun hatinya berkecamuk dan merasa bersalah karena tidak menyelamatkan anak-anak kecil dan lansia yang ada disana. Entah kenapa, wajahnya tetap memunculkan semburat merah ketika kakaknya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memikirkan keselamatan dirinya.

Mendapati Suguha hanya diam, Kirito berkata kembali:

"U-um... kalau kau menginginkanya..., apakah kita harus kembali kesana? Saat ini diluar sedang hujan. Akan lebih berbahaya bagi mereka kalau ditinggal sendirian disana" ucap Kirito dengan nada ragu.

Ya, dia ragu akan kemampuanya untuk melindungi banyak orang. (sama seperti dikanon, Kirito disini adalah tipe Lonewolf/Soloer). Tapi, kalau adiknya memang menginginkanya, maka dia akan melakukan apapun juga untuk memenuhinya.

Namun Suguha malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan tanganya memeluk bagian perut Kirito.

"Su-Sugu..?"

"Hiks... Maafkan aku Onii chan, maafkan aku yang juga egois karena malah merasa senang ketika dirimu terpaksa mengutamakan perlindunganku. Hiks... O-Onii chan bukan penakut, karena Onii-chan lah yang selama ini melindungi dan selalu berada disisiku. Hiks.. dan Oniichan benar, kita hanyalah anak-anak, disana masih banyak orang dewasa. Hiks.. mungkin saja ada yang mampu melindungi mereka.. Hiks..." ucap Suguha sesenggukan sambil memeluk erat Kirito

"Ja-jangan menangis Sugu.. A-aku tidak terpaksa melakukanya. Ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai kakak untuk melindungi adiknya. Jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih" ucap Kirito seraya mengusap kepala Suguha perlahan.

"Jangan bersedih Sugu, seperti yang kau katakan, mungkin ada orang yang lebih baik yang menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi kalau kau masih ragu, nanti pagi kita akan pergi berkeliling kota. Semoga suasananya sudah menjadi lebih tenang kembali" inilah yang hanya bisa diucapkan anak normal berumur 15 tahun seperti Kirito.

Dia bukanlah Hero, dia dan adik sepupunya yang berumur 14 tahun hanyalah anak-anak _normal_ dengan pemikiran _normal_ yang dijebak oleh orang dewasa bernama Akihiko Kayaba dalam sebuah game yang berubah menjadi dunia nyata didimensi lain. Mereka bedua hanyalah korban.

"Untuk saat ini.., tidurlah..." ucap Kirito seraya masih mengelus lembut rambut adiknya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kirito tidak mendengar balasan dari Suguha, lalu ketika dia mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya pada adiknya. Ternyata Suguha sudah tertidur pulas.

" _Oyasumi, watashi no imouto_ " (Good night, my little sister)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To be Countinued

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tat taraaaa~!

Kishi bikin fic baru (lagi)! Semoga kalian suka!

Bagai mana menurut kalian tentang setting fic ini? Kishi udah terlalu bosan baca fic yang isinya cuma dunia Game, kan lebih seru game menjadi kenyataan. Dimana darah dan nyawa benar-benar bisa menghilang. Hohoho...!

Kali ini korbanya adalah dua kakak adik, (Kiigaya Kazuto dan Kirigaya Suguha)

Ohohohohoho! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin couple kakak adik. Yaii!

Umm... apa lagi ya?

Itu aja deh! Karena masih chap 1, Kishi belum koment apa-apa.

Dan seperti biasa, kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian, silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Aoi Kihsi [Log Off]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **New World**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Reki Kawahara, Etc**_

 _Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Mysteri_

 _Rating: M (-T)_

 _Warning: Typo,_ _Adult Content,_ _D_ _eath_ _C_ _hara_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: [Sword Art Online 2 – Paralel] adalah sebuah Reality Game versi gabungan dari dunia Aincrad, dunia Alfheim, dunia GGO, dunia Underworld/Alice Project, dan dunia Accel World. Dengan alur cerita kanon yang terdapat beberapa perubahan serta unsur tambahan padanya.

Cerita tentang bagaimana susahnya kehidupan didunia **nyata** fantasy seperti game. Dimana Monster, Bandit, pemberontakan, pembunuhan, perbudakan, peperangan, penipuan, dan hal-hal echi.. ups maksudnya.. dan hal-hal mengerikan lainya akan sering terjadi.

Warning: Mengandung banyak **Spoiler** dari Light Novel **SAO** , dan **Accel World**.

.

[Player]: adalah sebutan untuk mereka yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Di dunia ini mereka dikenal dengan sebutan [Adventurer/Petualang]

[Magic Arts]: adalah sebutan manusia dunia ini untuk ritual sihir, berupa System Command yang digunakan ketika melakukan Ritual Sihir. Tapi, berbeda dari LN, karena ini sudah menjadi nyata, maka terdapat banyak batasan yang muncul. Diantaranya adalah _Afinity_ (kecocokan) jenis Sacred Art dengan jiwa [Player]

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

# 2 year later #

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak kedatangan para [player] didunia baru ini, mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Inilah kemampuan dasar manusia yang sangat mengerikan. Yaitu kemampuan beradaptasi dengan sekitar.

Banyak pengetahuan baru yang didapat Kirito. Baik itu berasal dari buku saku pemberian Kayaba, atau dari pengalaman didunia baru ini.

Seperti halnya tentang bayangan kabut putih berbentuk manusia yang biasanya muncul di rumah atau sekitar kota pada malam hari.

Mereka adalah [ _ghost/specter/hantu_ ] dari manusia penghuni dunia ini yang dulunya tinggal di [Ghost City].

Mereka sepertinya tidak berbahaya, karena mereka tidak bisa menyentuh para manusia dan hanya muncul pada malam hari layaknya hantu normal didunia asal.

Sebelumnya juga Kirito **sempat** berfikir: ' _Kenapa ketika diawal pembukaan game, dia bersama player lain bisa membeli item dan peralatan untuk berpetualang lainya? Siapa para NPC itu? Lalu, ketika dia mengingat bahwa saat itu dia berdada didalam sebuah dunia dimana Magic/Sihir itu nyata, maka dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk terlalu berfikir keras dan hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin itu semua merupakan hasil karya dari sebuah sihir yang misterius?_ '

Tapi, akhirnya kini dia mengetahui penyebab event dihari pertama itu bisa terjadi.

Dari buku panduan Kayaba, dijelaskan bahwa itu semua merupakan efek [Barrier Reality Illusion] yang dimunculkan oleh orb raksasa yang berada diatas [Monument Live]. Orb yang disebut juga sebagai City Core.

Dengan energi sihir yang terkandung didalam Orb untuk menghasilkan **ilusi nyata** dan adanya **jiwa-jiwa** sebagian penduduk yang masih [ **terikat** **]** dengan kota. Lalu dibantu oleh sihir, Kayaba berhasil membuat [Ghost City] kembali pada masa kejayaanya.

Karena itulah, semua yang penduduk jual menjadi item nyata dan baru pada waktu itu. Bukan seperti benda-benda rongsokan yang sudah dimakan umur, manakala Ilusi itu menghilang.

Dengan sihir, semua keajaiban bisa terjadi!

Didunia ini, pengucapan bahasa sama, namun dari penulisan serta huruf masih bisa berbeda. Bahkan tidak ada perbedaan bahasa antara berbagai [player] yang originalnya berasal dari negara yang berbeda. (mungkin ada hubunganya dengan proses [transfer/summon] mereka kedunia ini. (sihir benar-benar ajaib!)

Dari buku-buku perpustakaan yang berisi bahasa asli dunia ini, sebagian besar sudah diterjemahkan oleh kumpulan [Player] ahli lingusitik. Dari sana diketahui bahwa ilusi yang dibuat Kayaba saat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Itu disebabkan, energi yang ada didalam Orb sangatlah sedikit. Dan untuk mengisi ulangnya diperlukan sebuah ore atau cristal yang mengandung mana untuk mengisi ulangnya. Namun saat ini benda sejenis itu tidak ditemukan disekitar kota.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Kayaba hanya memberikan tempo aktif antara waktu pembukaan game sampai waktu dimulainya event (dari jam 17.17 sampai 23.23).

Seandainya Kayaba tidak membatalkan barier, energi sihir yang ada didalam Orb akan habis dengan sendirinya dalam waktu yang lebih cepat kalau dibiarkan aktif.

Dan kalau energi sihir habis, maka kota akan kesulitan dalam suply pengairan otomatis bawah tanah untuk kehidupan didalam kota (karena pengairan dikendalikan oleh magic secara otomatis).

Meskipun ada sungai dan danau yang tidak jauh kota, para [player] yang tinggal dikota akan kesulitan dalam kegiatan keseharianya (M.C.K.)

Selain itu, kabut yang berfungsi sebagai barier alami disekitar hutan Ghost City juga akan ikut menghilang jika energi sihir dari Orb habis.

Bagi penduduk asli dunia ini, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa [Ghost City] adalah kota mati, sisa reruntuhan peradaban manusia yang selalu dikelilingi kabut, dan letaknya berada dipinggiran benua yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak 100 tahun yang lalu.

Karena itulah, dengan adanya kabut dan posisi kota yang jauh dari peradaban ras lain, membuat kemungkinan kecil akan adanya yang menyadari kedatangan mereka para player dari dimensi lain (kecuali Cardinal-chan).

Meskipun sudah memiliki kuntungan perlindungan dari kabut, terkadang masih ada sekelompok bandit, perompak, monster atau binatang buas di hutan sekitar yang kadang-kadang mendekat kekota.

Selama 2 tahun lebih, sudah terjadi beberapa kali penyerangan dari manusia (bandit, perompak, etc) atau mahkluk (monster seperti goblin, orc, etc) dunia ini.

Namun semuanya berhasil dimusnahkan oleh [Player] veteran. Yaitu para player yang didunia sebelumnya bekerja sebagai tentara dan para sukarelawan.

Mau tidak mau, didunia ini mereka harus membunuh untuk merahasiakan keberadaan mereka, meskipun hanya untuk semenatara waktu.

Lagi pula, para manusia yang berasal dari dunia ini sangat kejam dan bengis. Meskipun sesama manusia, mereka dengan licik dan tanpa ampun membunuh beberapa [player] dan berusaha menculik para wanita.

Meskipun, mengerti bahasa yang mereka ucapkan, diskusi ataupun negosiasi tidak berlaku untuk mereka. Karena, yang diucapkan mereka hanya kebohongan dan tipu muslihat untuk keuntungan mereka. Sudah terdapat banyak [player] yang menjadi korban tipu mulihat mereka.

Jadi, sudah sewajarnya para bandit dan perompak itu dimusnahkan dari dunia. Membuat mereka menjadi tawanan hanya akan menambah was-was (rasa tidak aman) dari [Player] lainya.

.

Diperkirakan saat ini para player masih memiliki waktu sekitar 2-3 tahun sampai energi orb raksasa di [Monument Live] akan benar-benar habis.

Dan ketika habis, maka kemungkinan besar akan banyak penghuni asli dunia ini yang berusaha menjajah kehidupan para [Player] yang merupakan ras Manusia.

Kill or be Killed! Its Survival Time!

.

.

.

.

Mengenai kejadian dihari pertama, setelah Kirito dan Suguha berlindung disalah satu rumah kosong.

Begitu pagi tiba, mereka berdua bergegas menuju Main Park [Ghost City] tempat awal terjadinya tragedi.

Disana mereka mendapati banyak orang yang terluka gara-gara kerusuhan malam pembukaan game/kehidupan baru.

Namun, ternyata mereka tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Sebab, para korban yang terluka sudah diletakkan pada tenda-tenda sementara yang sepertinya dibuat dari kain-kain lusuh yang bisa ditemukan di area pasar.

Para Korban saat itu dirawat oleh orang-orang dewasa rasional yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah orang yang didunia asalnya bekerja sebagai tentara (seperti JSDF, American Force, Chinese Cop, dan tentara negara lainya), polisi, pemadam kebakaran, pembantu bencana alam, suster, dokter, dan lainya. Bahkan banyak pula warga negara biasa atau pegawai kantoran yang menjadi relawan yang bergabung dengan mereka.

Dari kerusuhan malam itu, terdapat 3.715 orang luka-luka.

Dan dari dua ribu orang itu, hanya 718 orang yang mendapat luka parah.

Untunglah, dengan persediaan [Lesser HP Potion] yang ada (sebagian besar Player menyumbangkan milik mereka, termasuk Kirito dan Suguha), mereka berhasil mengobati orang yang terluka parah menjadi jauh lebih baik.

(Ternyata efek _h_ _ealing Potion_ , benar-benar nyata!)

Sesudah meminum [Lesser HP Potion], mereka tetap harus beristirahat, untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil lainya dan efek trauma mental.

Pada saat itu Kirito **kembali** bingung. _Kenapa dari 2 juta orang lebih, hanya sedikit (sektiar_ _30_ _00_ _-_ _an) Player yang terluka dan memerlukan medis?_

Lalu, ketika bertanya kepada salah satu dokter. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa karena sesuatu hal, tubuh para Player didunia ini ternyata memiliki durability yang lebih kuat dari tubuh normal mereka didunia sebelumnya.

Tulang yang lebih padat, otot yang lebih tebal, dan kulit yang lebih elastis.

'Kalau tidak salah, Kayaba mengatakan bahwa tubuh kami saat ini adalah tubuh baru yang bisa beradaptasi dengan sihir?' itulah yang Kirito simpulkan setelah menghubungkan info yang baru didapatnya.

.

Sementara itu, susunan pemerintahan yang baru dari [Ghost City] juga sudah terbentuk sekitar 4 bulan kemudian.

Dalam bulan pertama, para player mencari tokoh-tokoh penting didunia asal yang ikut terlempar didunia ini.

Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, ternyata cukup banyak orang berkaliber besar yang memiliki kriteria seperti itu.

Seperti halnya: Sekretaris PBB, Wakil perdana mentri Jepang, pejabat-pejabat tinggi dari berbagai negara, beberapa profesor dan peneliti, banyak pensiunan laksamana militer (udara, laut, darat) dari berbagai negara, ahli/spesialis dari berbagai bidang (Ekonomi, Fisika, Bahasa, Arkeolog, Mineralogi, Designer, Biokimia, dan bidang lainya) juga terdapat bermacam jabatan-jabatan penting lainya.

Sehingga, beberapa bulan bulan berikutnya, pemerintahan sementara akhirnya didirikan untuk mengatasi bencana besar yang mereka hadapi.

Dengan adanya pemerintahan sementara, maka pendataan dan pengorganisiran, serta pembagian kerja untuk para relawan dan petugas aparat lainya menjadi lebih mudah.

Saat itu, Kirito sempat **berfikir (lagi)** :

'Sepertinya Kayaba benar-benar serius, dan sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apa dia berniat membentuk sebuah negara didimensi baru dengan mengundang atau menipu orang-orang bertalenta khusus untuk memainkan game ini? Atau pada aslinya mereka yang bertalenta khusus ini adalah _**Closet Gamer**_ (orang yang diam-diam pecinta game)? Atau mereka hanyalah orang yang tidak beruntung yang terjebak?'

Berkat orang-orang bertalenta inilah, kehidupan dan ketertiban di [Ghost Town] menjadi jauh lebih teratur dan terorganisir dengan cukup mudah.

'Sepertinya kemampuan adaptasi orang modern abad 21 tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Atau, mungkin, ini semua bisa terjadi karena para player sadar, bahwa ini bukanlah game lagi, melainkan kenyataan baru. Sehingga mau tak mau, dengan dilandasi (tekanan) **ketakutan** , **kepasrahan** , **putus asa** , **sifat mulia** atau **rasa kemanusiaan** , para player bangkit bersatu untuk bertahan hidup?'

'Ternyata adaptasi manusia itu sangat mengerikan!'

.

Dalam 2 tahun ini tidak saja terjadi kerusuhan dari pihak luar. Terdapat pula beberapa [Player] yang melakukan kejahatan. Seperti pembully-an, pemerkosaan dan tindak tidak senonoh lainya.

Namun, hal ini tidaklah banyak, karena mereka langsung diringkus dan ditangani sejak dini. Sehingga kerusakan moral dari dalam Kota tidak berkembang menjadi penyakit yang mematikan nantinya.

Hukuman mereka beragam, bagi yang cuma melakukan kesalahan kecil hanya akan dipenjara atau disuruh melakukan pekerjaan ditambang, pertanian, atau menangkap ikan dilaut.

Namun bagi melakukan kesalahan fatal, maka hukuman mereka adalah dibuang keluar batas kabut yang mengelilingi kota dalam keadaan tidak bersenjata dan tangan juga kaki yang diikat dengan tali.

Para pemimpin negara (baru) dan pejabat masih saling berselisih antara harus memberikan hukuman mati secara terang-terangan dihadapan umum. Jadi, inilah pilihan tengah mereka. Secara tidak langsung yang menanti para penjahat diluar kabut adalah para monster yang liar. Dan kemungkinan survive mereka dibawah 1%

'Yah, mungkin bagi psikopat, alam liar penuh pembataian memang tempat yang cocok bagi mereka' Koment Kirigaya Kazuto pada adiknya.

.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, [Ghost City] adalah kota peninggalan dari peradapan terakhir manusia yang ' **merdeka'** 100 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kota tua besar yang terletak di bagian ujung benua. Bisa dibilang tempat yang cukup strategis.

Dibagian **utara** kota (sekitar 2 Km) terdapat pantai dan lautan luas.

Dibagian **timur** kota (sekitar 1.9 Km) terdapat sungai dan hutan lebat.

Dibagian **selatan** kota (sekitar 1.5 Km) terdapat hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat, dan kalau berjalan terus sejauh 1 km, akan sampai pada tambang biji besi, dan kalau meneruskan berjalan akan sampai didanau berkabut yang cukup indah (letaknya sekitar 200 meter dari tambang)

Dibagian **barat** kota terdapat tanah lapang yang terhampar sejauh 5 Km _(saat ini dijadikan ladang pertanian, perkebunan)_ , sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan hutan kabut yang merupakan batas alami kota

(kabut alami, membentuk lingkaran di jarak 5 km disekeliling Ghost City)

.

Saat ini, para penduduk Ghost City, bisa bertahan hidup karena sumber daya alam yang berlimpah disekitar mereka.

Banyak binatang buruan yang bisa diburu untuk dijadikan bahan makanan (daging) ataupun pakaian (kulit).

Contohnya seperti kawanan [Wild Boar] yang ternyata _herbivora_ bekembang biak disekitar kota secara berkelompok, juga terdapat [Horn Rabbit], [Wild Rabbit], [Feral Rabbit], [Wild Deer] dan binatang lainya yang ada di hutan.

Semua binatang itu bukanlah monster, melainkan hewan normal yang memiliki habitat hidup didalam hutan. Monster yang sesungguhnya adalah mahluk hidup seperti Goblin, Orc, atau hewan yang **bermutasi** karena efek terkumpulnya mana negatif (miasma) disuatu tempat.

Meskipun demikan, ada pula penyihir dunia ini yang menuliskan bahwa para monster juga memiliki kehidupan terorganisasi. Mereka hidup sebagai klan atau semacamnya. Namun itu tidak terbukti, karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengerti perkataan mereka. (inilah yang tertulis diperpustakaan kota)

Selain itu, banyak pula Ikan segar yang bisa diburu/pancing di laut, danau atau sungai.

Belum lagi, banyaknya ragam buah, dedaunan dan tumbuh yang layak konsumsi oleh manusia.

(Itu semua, sudah ditulis dalam katalog buku saku pemberian Kayaba)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kirito dan Suguha bertempat tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang ada didekat Asrama Pasukan Penjaga Kota .

Seperti biasa, setelah bangun tidur, keduanya melakukan kesibukan pagi dibarak sebelum sarapan pagi bersama relawan yang lainya.

Kesibukan pagi yang dimaksudkan ialah latihan bersama gerakan-gerakan seni berpedang dan seni bela diri yang dipimpin oleh beberapa pensiunan instuktur beladiri SWAT dari Amerika, JSDF dari negara Jepang dan pensiunan ABRI dari negara Indonesia.

Meskipun mereka terlihat seperti Kakek-kakek, entah kenapa keahlian mereka dalam bertarung sangatlah mengerikan. Mungkinkah tubuh tua mereka kembali menjadi prima karena efek magic yang ada didunia ini?

Mungkin saja? Karena menurut data yang tertulis diperpustakaan. Rata-rata batas umur **prima** manusia diera ini adalah 100 sampai 150 tahun-an. Meski demikian jumlah itu masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan [Dwarf] yang hidup bisa sampai 500-800 tahun-an, atau [Elf] yang bisa berumur sampai 4000-5000 tahun-an, atau Naga yang bisa berumur sampai lebih dari 10.000 tahunan.

Tapi, kalau dibandingkan dengan Blonde Loli yang mengaku sebagai Dewi sekaligus Raja Iblis yang berumur 33.000 tahun. Tentu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Sepertinya beginilah rasanya hidup di **God Era** yang masih eksist didunia.

Setelah 30 menit latihan, kami berdua sarapan bersama teman-teman lain dibarak. Mereka semua adalah kandidat pasukan sukarela yang nantinya akan melindungi kota dibawah pasukan tentara asli dari dunia asal. Karena itulah umur pemuda dan pemudi yang tinggal dibarak ini berkisar antara 14 sampai 20 tahun.

Sebagian besar dari mereka ikut pelatihan ini dikarenakan ingin belajar bela diri, sebagian yang lain dengan niat tulus untuk melindungi kota ataupun orang yang disayanginya (termasuk aku), sebagaian yang lain karena sebagai jaga-jaga untuk hidup didunia yang buas ini, sebagian yang lain hanya ikut-ikutan teman mereka, atau ada juga yang hanya ikut karena alasan romance dan bermacam alasan lainya.

Setelah sarapan, kami kembali kelapangan untuk latihan mengkontrol mana dan menggunakan sihir. Ya, benar sihir! Dan tentu kebanyakan murid atau kadet atau relawan laki-laki lebih semangat pada sesi ini. Karena yang akan jadi pelatih adalah para Onee-chan yang cantik!

Benar, entah bullshit atau apapun, yang mengajar player/penduduk mengendalikan sihir adalah para Onee-chan yang kelihatanya berumur 19-27 tahun-an?

Entah kenapa, wanita lebih cepat dalam menguasai kontrol magic, mungkin dikarenakan mereka lebih memiliki perasaan? Atau lebih memiliki control mental? Entahlah Sihir memang misteri.

Sebelum menggunakan Magic, sebagian orang kembali memastikan sisa mana milik mereka tidak kosong. Karena kau akan pingsan kalau kehabisan mana.

Para [player] dan seluruh penduduk asli dari dunia ini bisa melihat status, atau begitulah sebutanya. Karena dunia yang sekarang ini mirip seperti didalam game. Maka informasi simple diri sendiri bisa dilihat dengan mengucapkan [System Call: Status]. Kenapa demikian? Entahlah hal ini masih mistery. Kayaba hanya menuliskan penjelasan simple dibuku saku pemberianya.

Tapi, dari buku-buku perpustakaan yang ada dikota ini, dijelaskan bahwa terdapat [ **Gaia]** yang berlaku sebagai administrator seluruh dunia ini. Dia menciptakan sistem yang diterapkan seluruh penghuni dunia.

Kau juga bisa memeriksa status benda atau orang lain dengan menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan kata [System Call: Appraisal]. Benar-benar mirip virtual game bukan?

Sebelum sampai ditempat latihan, Kirito dan Suguha juga sudah memeriksa status mereka.

 **Status Normal: Kirigaya Kazuto [Durability: 170 + 41] [Mana: 170 + 55] [Blessing: Reinforcement] [Learn: Fire Magic]**

 **Status Normal: Kirigaya Suguha [Durability: 160 + 39] [Mana: 160 + 26] [Blessing: Wind, Heal] [Learn: Wind Magic, Healing Magic]**

Ya, simple seperti itu.

Kayaba menjelaskan bahwa nominal **standar** Durability dan Mana milik seseorang bertambah tergantung dengan total umur seseorang. Sedangkan plus [+] adalah tambahan yang didapat ketika seseorang melatih tubuh mereka.

Sama halnya dengan standar [Strenght, Vitality dan Agility] semuanya bertambah sesuai dengan umur mereka dan total latihan yang mereka lakukan. Namun, nominal ini tidak tampak pada System Call Status atau Appraisal. Diperlukan **artefak** tertentu untuk mengetahui detail seperti ini.

Adapun **[Blessing]** , adalah [Inherit Skill] pemberian dari Gaia. Biasanya disebut pula sebagai [Origin] atau bakat dasar yang muncul dari kristalisasi jiwa seseorang.

Perasaan yang kuat Kirito untuk sebisa mungkin melindungi adiknya ketika di dunia asal, dikristalisasikan oleh Gaia menjadi [Reinforcement], yaitu kemampuan untuk memperkuat sesuatu hal melebihi dari batasnya.

Sedangan sifat periang, ceria, dan perasaan sayangnya terhadap kakaknya, ayahnya, dan ibunya, dikristalisasikan oleh Gaia menjadi [Wind] kemampuan untuk berinteraksi dengan angin dan [Heal], kemampuan ajaib untuk mempercepat penyembuhan.

Adapun **[Learn]** adalah hasil yang didapat oleh seseorang ketika berinteraksi dengan mana secara sistematis dan bisa dipelajari.

Semua orang bisa mempelajari semua spell atau sihir yang disebutkan di buku perpustakaan. Hanya saja affinitas atau kecocokanya sangat bergantung dengan [Origin] milik mereka masing-masing.

Karena itulah, meskipun Kirito mencoba sihir dari berbagai element, hasil yang didapatnya selama 2 tahun ini sangatlah kecil. Sampai saat ini, dia hanya bisa menyalakan api sebesar kelereng. Yah, paling tidak, itu cukup untuk menyalakan kayu bakar.

Sedangkan Suguha lebih menguasai [Wind Magic] daripada [Heal Magic]. Mungkin affinitasnya dengan angin lebih besar dari skill penyembuh.

Begitulah, sihir itu adalah misteri. Dan masih banyak yang belum diketahui manusia dunia modern tentang sihir didunia ini.

Adapun yang dilakukan Kirito, Suguha dan yang lainya bersama Instruktur Onee-chan yang ada didepan barisan adalah meditasi. Atau bisa dibilang mirip dengan latihan pernafasan atau Yoga. Latihan konsentrasi dalam merasakan mana yang mengalir didalam tubuh dan diudara sekitar.

Karena untuk menambah jumlah Mana, maka diperlukan untuk melatih Sihir sesering mungkin. Dan untuk meningkatkan kontrolnya, kau harus lebih familiar dengan keberadaan sihir didalam tubuh dan di sekitarmu.

Ketika kau berkonsentrasi didunia ini, entah kenapa kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asing, yang aneh, yang ganjil, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakan didunia sebelumnya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut [mana] atau [eternano] yang ada disekitar.

.

Setelah latihan 30 menit, Kirito dan adiknya bergabung menuju kelompok mereka untuk melakukan patroli disekitar kota.

Tim mereka terdiri dari 4 orang, yaitu: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirigaya Suguha, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Arturia Pendragon.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak laki-laki seperti kebanyakan pemuda jepang lainya. Rambut pendek dengan rambut merah-kekuningan. Dia half Jepang dan Inggris. Sedangkan disampingnya adalah Arturia Pendragon, Gadis pendek berambut blonde pendek yang merupakan sepupu Naruto. Sebelumnya mereka melakukan _Dive_ (login kevirtual game) dari tempat berbeda. Naruto di Nagoya, dan Arturia di Berlin. Namun, mereka sempat bertemu sebelum pengumuman dari Kayaba berlangsung.

"Selamat pagi Naruto, Ria-chan" ucap Kirito

"Selamat pagi Naru-san, Ria chan" ucap Sugu

"Pagi.. Kazuto.. Sugu" jawab Naru

"Selamat pagi" jawab Arturia-chan

Merekapun bercakap-cakap ringan sambil memperisapkan perlengkapan patroli. Meskipun yang mereka pakai hanya senjata atau armor yang dibeli pada waktu pembukaan. Kebetulan saja Naruto dan Arturia saat itu membeli senjata dan satu set armor .

Naruto memakai Armor bergaya samurai [Defense+6 Male Samurai Armor 1200 col] dan pedang samurai pendek [Attack+ 8 Short Katana 800 col]

Arturia memakai Armor bergaya barat [Defense+6 Female Knight Amor 1200 col] dan pedang bergaya barat seperti biasanya [Attack+8 Plain Sword 800 col]

Sepertinya keduanya menghabiskan seluruh col mereka untuk membeli set pakaian tanpa membeli Medicine.

Adapun alasan mereka hanya memakai barang yang dibeli 2 tahun yang lalu, karena sangat sedikit player yang memiliki pengetahun dalam [ **Smithing]** atau pandai besi secara manual. Didunia modern tahun 2023, mereka biasanya menggunakan alat bantu modern untuk membuat alat-alat seperti pisau dapur **stainless stell** atau sejenisnya.

Jadi, karena itulah para smith yang ada dikota ini bisa dikategorikan pemula. Mereka belajar menjadi penempa dari nol. Dan, saat ini mereka lebih disibukkan dengan misi negara (kota). Yaitu pembuatan meriam, mortar, crossbow, balista, dan ribuan anak panah dan tombak. Juga alat transportasi seperti roda untuk gerobak, kereta dorong, dan lainya.

Oleh karena itu pembuatan pedang juga armor masih sedikit dan terbatas untuk personel militer yang benar-benar ahli dalam bertarung (mereka yang tentara militer didunia sebelumnya)

Rute patroli hari ini adalah dalam kota. Karena itulah saat ini, Kirito, Suguha, Arturia, dan Naruto berjalan mengitari kota.

Meskipun saat ini dua matahari sudah lama terbit cukup tinggi (sekitar jam 08.30), cahaya terik matahari tidaklah menyengat seperti halnya didunia mereka. Apakah ini dikarenakan lapisan udara masih murni? (tidak ada polusi). Atau karena partikel (Energi Sihir/Ethernano) yang melayang diudara?

Tujuan utama perjalanan mereka adalah Taman Utama (Main Park) kota, taman super luas tempat awal dimulainya mimpi buruk didunia ini.

Tempat yang awalnya hanya berupa tanah gersang dan pohon-pohon mati, kini dipenuhi dengan stan-stan penjual makanan, aksesoris, pakaian, juga obat-obatan.

Saat ini, sebagian player juga berusaha membuat kembali obat-obatan sihir dengan bantuan pengetahuan yang ada diperpustakaan. Dan telah berhasil menciptakan obat [potion] yang hampir sama efeknya dengan [Lesser HP Potion] yang dijual diawal pembukaan.

Tidak hanya itu, meskipun sumber daya alam terbatas, orang-orang kreatif didunia berusaha membuat ulang teknologi dari dunia asal. Baik itu hal sepele, sampai hal yang diperlukan untuk pertahanan kota. Seperti: permen, garam, kertas, karet, mesin cetak, mesin rajut, porcelain, kail pancing, jala ikan, sabun dan lain sebagainya.

Saat ini pembuatan senjata api seperi pistol, senapan dan lainya belumlah memungkinkan. Karena tidak ada tambang belerang dan semacamnya. Hanya ada tambang bijih besi yang terletak didalam hutan.

Meskipun bisa menggunakan pengganti mesiu, seperti gas alam hasil pendaur ulangan kotoran Wild boar yang saat ini diternakan. Membuatnya secara masal tidaklah cukup. Jadi, saat ini semua material dan teknologi peledak ditujukan untuk pertahanan dinding kota.

Dalam perjalanan cukup jauh mereka berempat (kotanya luas), mereka terkadang berpapasan dan saling menyapa kepada kelompok kadet lain yang juga patroli di jalur berbeda. Karena [Ghost City] yang sangat luas, maka jumlah kelompok/regu patroli juga sangat banyak. Patroli tidak hanya didalam kota, tetapi diluar/disekitar kota juga. Ada 100 regu yang ditugaskan patroli pada jalur dan jadwal yang berbeda perharinya. Dalam seminggu mereka mendapat 5 hari tugas dan 2 hari libur yang berbeda.

Karena wajah para penjaga patroli kota sudah familiar, malah biasanya mereka diberikan cemilan seperti kentang goreng, sate ikan, dan lain sebagainya dari penduduk sekitar.

Karena kota ini masih berkembang. Terlihat keramaian player yang lewat atau sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Juga masih banyak bangunan-bangunan kosong yang belum berpenghuni. Karena sebagian besar penduduk lebih memilih hidup bersama demi keamanan. Yah, meskipun tidak sedikit pula yang mendaftarkan diri pada pemerintahan saat ini untuk diberikan izin mendapatkan rumah kosong. Entah itu mereka yang berkeluarga atau semacamnya.

Ya, pemerintah sudah mendata/mendaftarkan mereka yang berkeluarga. Atau mereka yang baru saja menikah didunia baru ini. Karena, cukup banyak Couple yang atau orang-orang yang menikah didunia ini dengan teman atau kenalan mereka dari dunia asal.

Karena bereproduksi adalah hal yang normal dan wajar bagi manusia. Tentu masalah seperti ini diutamakan oleh pemerintah.

Dalam patroli, mereka juga terkadang mampir ke beberapa panti asuhan, tempat merawat anak-anak yang juga ikut menjadi korban Kayaba. Anak –anak berumur dibawah 10 tahun yang masih perlu pendidikan dan perlindungan dari orang dewasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berempat berjalan menuju gerbang kota bagian barat.

Kebetulan disana mereka berpapasan dengan kurang lebih 20 orang pria dengan otot besar yang bisa dipastikan berbeda negara, karena sebagian dari mereka adalah pria kulit hitam berbadan besar dan sebagian lainya orang berkulit coklat sedang membawa beberapa hasil buruan. Yaitu beberapa [Giant Forest Deer]/ Rusa Hutan raksasa yang sudah dikuliti dan diikat kepada kumpulan batang kayu yang digunakan seperti gerobak troli besar (lebar 2 meter panjang 4 meter). Gerobak dengan 8 roda yang ditarik dan didorong oleh pria-pria berotot ini.

Meski demikan, hewan besar ini masih bisa dikonsumsi. Mereka berubah besar karena memakan banyak mana yang ada disekitar. Kulit mereka menjadi lebih kuat, dan gerakan mereka menjadi lebih cepat. Sisanya tidak ada yang berbeda dari struktut tubuh hewan pada biasanya. Tidak ada hal aneh seperti (Magic Stone atau Magic Core) seperti difantasi-fantasi seperti biasanya.

Hewan mutan tumbuh menjadi lebih cepat karena mereka memakan terlalu banyak Mana disekitar. Adapun mahluk lain yang bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti hewan liar ini adalah Ras Iblis. Karena itulah mereka sangat kuat!

"Nee, Onii-chan.. Sepertinya pasukan yang bertugas partoli diluar pinggiran hutan menemukan hewan yang bermutasi lagi hari ini" komentar adiknya saat melihat mantan pasukan khusus saat itu.

Merekapun melanjutkan patroli mereka di kota sampai sore hari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok harinya, mereka berempat mendapat jadwal tugas patroli keluar dinding kota:

"Ne.. Ne.. Onii chan, aku dan Ria chan akan mampir ketempat Keiko-chan dan Tsukiyo -chan, boleh kan?" tanya Suguha seraya menarik ujung baju Kirito. Sementara Arturia hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm... baiklah, biar aku dan Naruto yang keliling kota hari ini. Seperti biasa, kami akan menjemputmu setelah pulang patroli. Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Hn, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan Ria." Ucap Naru

"Hore! Ayo Ria chan!" ucap Suguha menarik tangan Arturia mendahulinya mengarah pada daerah peternakan kelinci yang ada didekat kota.

Keiko atau Ayano Keiko yang nama playernya adalah **[Silica]** , adalah gadis kecil berkepang dua yang membantu relawan wanita (ibu-ibu) bekerja di peternakan kelinci (Wild Rabbit).

Sedangkan Tsukiyo atau Tsukiyo Kujo (TWGOK) yang nama playernya adalah [ **Alicia Rue]** , adalah gadis berambut ikal yang juga membantu relawan di peternakan kelinci.

"Hahh... apanya yang menarik di peternakan kelinci seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan melanjutkan patroli mereka.

"Naruto, kau tidak tahu bagi mereka kelinci itu adalah hewan yang imut?" jawab Kirito yang juga sambil melanjutkan berjalan

"Ha? Bukankah awalnya monster Kelinci itu seharusnya monster yang dilawan player level 1 dikota awal pada [SAO Trial]?"

"Maa... itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi, kali ini kita didunia nyata. Kalau kita bunuh mereka semua. Para penduduk harus makan apa untuk konsumsi sehari-hari mereka?"

"Hahh... bahkan, Wild Boar yang seharusnya menjadi latihan prakek bertarung diawal permainan [SAO 2 Paralel], sekarang ini menjadi hewan ternak seperti domba. "

"Haha... mereka kan herbivora dan bisa dijinakkan kalau dilatih dengan benar?"

"Ya... sudahlah. Lagian mereka juga kesana untuk berteman dengan Keiko dan Tsukiyo."

"Benar, tidak kusangka Silica dan Alicia yang merupakan teman satu Guild milik kita di [SAO Trial] adalah gadis manis seperti mereka"

"Kau juga sangat berbeda dari avatar Kirito milikmu yang dulu. Tidak kusangka orang gila yang berani menantang boss sendirian adalah laki-laki feminim sepertimu. Hahaha"

"Hahh... aku sudah meninggalkan nama Player seperti itu. Kau juga seperti itu bukan, [ **Naruko]** -chan?"

"NOOOO! Hentikan! Jangan ingatkan aku dengan keisenganku di SAO Trial dengan melakukan Gender-bend Avatar seperti itu!"

"Hahaha..., tapi untung saja Ria-chan memaksamu memakai karakter laki-laki kali ini."

"Hah... lupakan saja... itu cerita lama. Tapi...tetap saja Kazu, apa kau tidak takut kalau-kalau kelinci, rusa atau babi hutan yang diternakan bermutasi menjadi monster?"

"Hmm... menurut apa yang dikatakan Kayaba, asalkan para hewan tidak terinfeksi dengan Mana Negatif (miasma) atau Kumpulan Besar Mana, mereka tidak akan berubah ganas. Asalkan [City Core] masih aktif, _mana_ di sekitar kota akan digunakan untuk kegunaan fasilitas umum seperti saluran air, saluran pembuangan, barrier kota, dan lainya."

"Kau percaya dengan Kayaba?"

"Hmmm..., tidak sepenuhnya juga siih. Tapi, sementara ini semua pengetahuan yang diberikanya didunia ini tidak ada yang bohong bukan? Lalu, Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah diumumkan oleh para Librarian?"

"Oh, tentang mereka menemukan dokumen yang membahas seorang Hero sekaligus Saint Mage yang juga memiliki nama sebagai Kayaba Lionhert?"

"Ya, benar. Sebagian besar ciri-cirinya sama dengan Akihiko Kayaba. Penyihir yang sangat Genius berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Bukan kah itu seperti kebetulan? Seperti novel-novel Reinkarnasi kebanyakan?"

"Hn? Maksudnya Kayaba direinkarnasikan dengan skill cheat oleh Gaia? Atau semacamnya?"

"Yaa... kurang lebih seperti itulah. Lihat saja, namanya Kayaba Lionhert. Terdengar aneh bukan? Gabungan gaya penamaan asia dan barat? Yaa... ini cuma praduga tanpa dasar yang disimpulkan oleh Shiori-chan"

"Shiori? Hei! Kau berteman dengan gadis kutu buku seperti itu juga?"

"Dia bukan kutu buku, dia hanya membantu para librarian diperpustakaan. Kebetulan saja rumah kami bertetangga, dan terkadang makan malam bersama"

Ya, dia hanya gadis normal pemalu berambut hitam pendek bernama Shiomiya Shiori (TWGOK) yang nama playernya adalah **[Sachi]**

"Hahh... tidak puas dengan sugu-chan, sekarang kau juga menanamkan taringmu pada gadis polos sepert dia. Benar-benar kau Kazuto, lelaki buas yang harus dikurung dikebun binatang supaya tidak menodai taman bunga disekitarnya."

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu!"

"Haha.. becanda... becandaaa... tapi, kau jangan berani-berani menargetkan Imouto-KU Ria!" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan nada serius.

"Oi! Aura Sisconmu keluar Naru!"

Dan perbincangan gaje mereka berlanjut dalam perjalanan partoli mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# Dihari yang sama, Asrama wanita Kadet Pelatihan #

"Asuna-chan, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Bukankah ini hari libur kita?"

"Humm... apa yaaa? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari buah-buahan, ikan , atau masakan lainya di taman kota? Soalnya aku kurang suka dengan daging melulu. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan selalu memakan makanan yang dibagikan di barak Shino-chan?"

Asuna Yuuki dan Asada Shino adalah dua gadis yang biasanya membantu ibu-ibu bagian pengolahan makanan (Ibu Kantin) untuk para Kadet pelatihan.

Para kadet tidak hanya latihan di barak, tetapi juga mereka melakukan tugas acak seperti: Babysister panti asuhan, membantu orang dewasa menebang pohon dihutan, membantu proses pengepakan ikan di pinggir laut, membantu memindahkan barang bawaan penjual dipasar, dan lain sebagai.

Ringkasnya mereka juga membantu dalam meringankan tugas masyarakat. Tentu mereka juga mendapatkan upah dari hasil kerja mereka. Hampir mirip seperti para adventure di kebanyakan novel yang melakukan misi rank-F atau sejenisnya.

Dan karena menu yang ada di barak setiap makan pagi, siang, dan malam hampir itu-itu saja, tentu saja kau akan bosan. _(tidak seperti Kirito dan Kazuha, apapun yang mereka berdua makan terasa enak asalkan dimakan bersama. Cieee~)_

Semuanya bahan masakan adalah hasil buruan tim pemburu atau hasil lebih dari bagian peternakan atau bagian nelayan. Kalau ada masakan lebih, kadang-kadang juga mereka antarkan untuk panti asuhan.

"Haah... benar juga ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun kita juga mendapat upah minimal untuk kehidupan sehari-hari seperti kadet pasukan penjaga. Kalau tidak digunakan tidak ada guna-tunggu! Hampir saja aku tergoda rayuanmu asuna! Fyuuh... Aku kan ingin menabungnya untuk membeli peralatan panah nanti!"

"Heeee... kau benar-benar ingin memanah Shino? Apa itu karena Blessing yang kau punya?"

"Yaa.. begitulah aku benar-benar ingin memaksimalkan Blessing [Hawk Eyes] milikku. Latihan lempar batu atau _**dart**_ saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin panah yang sebenarnya, atau senapan sniper juga keren! Selain itu, kau juga tahu kan? Bahwa aku tidak sempat membeli peralatan sebelum insiden pembukaan [SAO2 Paralel], jadi akhirnya 2000 col yang kumiliki tidak berguna."

Asada Shino atau [Sinon] saat itu login pada jam 23.20, jadi dia bahkan tidak sempat berkeliling kota untuk mencari senjata. Banyak juga player lain yang mengalami hal yang serupa seperti dirinya yang tidak sempat membeli peralatan pertama.

"Ya.. begitulah, pada akhirnya 2000 col milikmu sekarang benar-benar tidak berguna, karena pemerintahan kota mengeluarkan mata uang sendiri dari logam besi yang memiliki Nominal"

Para pemerintah sudah menerapkan sistem ekonomi baru dengan mata uang baru yang berbeda dari dunia ini. Mata uang logam dari besi dengan berbagai ukuran dengan nominal 1, 10, 100, dan 1000. Nama mata uangya adalah **[New]** , karena para pejabat ribut antara harus memilih dollar, euro, yen, dan mata uang lainya. Maka mereka memilih membuat mata uang yang baru sama sekali.

Pada bulan ke 2 sejak disummon didunia baru, semua [Player] mendapatkan mata uang baru dengan nilai [2000 New]

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Pergi ke perpustakan lagi? Ke kafe lagi? Atauu..." tanya Shino lagi

"Hmm... kita sudah terlalu sering ke kafe dan perpustakaan. Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke laut? Melihat player lain berburu ikan atau mencari kerang. Dan kita juga bisa membeli kepiting, ikan, atau hasil lautnya secara langsung disana?"

"Oh.. ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo persiapkan bekal untuk makan siang"

"OKe!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# Perpustakaan pusat [Ghost City] - Sachi Pov #

Hari ini, aku kembali membaca buku-buku diperpustakaan. Setelah datang kedunia ini aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Awalnya, aku mengira setelah masuk kedalam game, aku bisa berpetualang tanpa takut diacuhkan oleh orang lain atau tanpa bertatapan mata dengan mereka. Aku yang aslinya introvert dan tidak terlalu suka bergaul ini, lebih suka berpetualang mencari diduniaku sendiri.

Tapi, pada hari itu semuanya berubah, hari dimana seorang penemu jenius Akhiko Kayaba membawa kami kedunia baru ini. Dunia yang benar-benar berbeda. Dunia yang dipenuhi mistery. Dunia yang penuh pertualangan, keajaiban yang ditutupi oleh tirai kekejaman ras lain.

Pada saat aku kebingungan, dua orang teman masa kecil yang selalu bersamaku menarik tanganku. Keduanya membantuku yang syok selama berhari hari dengan sabar. Namanya adalah Takahara Ayumi (TWGOK) yang memiliki nama player [Argo]. Dan Shinozaki Rika yang memiliki nama player [Lizbeth]. Keduanya gadis periang dan penuh percaya diri, sangat berlawanan dengan sifatku yang pemalu.

Untunglah keduanya tidak meningalkanku sendiri sampai sekarang. Aku sangat beruntu-

"Sachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~n~"

"Shiiooooriiiii~n~"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriakku tiba-tiba karena tiba-tiba terdengar dua suara nyaring dari belakangku

"Mouu! Rika, kau membuat Sachi terkaget sampai membatu seperti ini!"

"Hei! Ayumi, kau melemparkan kesalahan padaku? Kan kau yang merencanakanya?"

"Te~ he~~"

"Hentikan Argo.. kau tidak cocok memakai wajah aneh dan menjulurkan lidah seperti itu" ucap Rika dataaar.

"Gyaa! Liz! Jangan panggil nama Avatarku!"

'Hahh... meteran _sanity_ didalam jiwaku akhirnya kembali. Umurku akan lebih cepat berkurang kalau menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak bersama mereka' batin Sachi/Shiori.

Keduanya adalah teman masa kecilku, Argo atau Ayumi lah yang mengajaku bergabung ke relawan perpustakaan. Dia sangat tertarik dengan informasi didunia baru. Khususnya harta karun dan peninggalan-peninggalan dunia ini. Sementara Lizbeth atau Rika hanya ikut bergabung dengan kami berdua. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, dia juga tertarik dengan membaca buku.

"U...umm.. Anooo... A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Oh, Shiori, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Argo/Ayumi

"Hn, kali ini kau membaca buku apa lagi? Terlihat sangat tebal?" tanya Liz/Rika

"Eh? Aku hanya membandingkan dan memeriksa isi catatan saku pemberian Kayaba dan buku-buku yang sudah tertulis dibuku-buku yang ada diperpustakaan."

"Ooh..., hei lihat.. aku menemukan catatan salah satu penduduk kota tentang laporan para adventure ketika berburu monster disekitar kota Turk. Disini dijelaskan ciri-ciri monster, nama, dan tips untuk mengalahkanya" ucap Rika (Liz)

"Dan ini, salah satu bab tentang ekspedisi advenrure kepulau albartos, sisanya masih ada dilantai dua! Fuehehe... mungkin saja ada peta harta karun dipulau itu." ucap Ayumi (Argo)

"Um, kalau begitu, kita harus memindahnya kebagian arsip dilantai 1"

Setelahnya, akupun kembali membantu mereka memindahkan buku-buku. Saat ini, perpustakaan kota ini sudah disortir dan dikategorikan sebanyak sekitar 70%.

Karena didunia ini tidak dikenal sistem pembukuan, dan karena tidak ada Hard Drive yang ringkas seperti didunia sebelumnyas. Maka buku-buku yang ada diperpustakaan ini awalnya sangat berhamburan dan diletakkan secara acak.

Perpustakaan ini cukup besar (bangunan besar dengan 4 tingkat. Dengan lebar 25 meter, panjang 60 meter, dan tinggi 20 meter) Sebuah bangunan dengan arsitektur simple yang tidak megah seperti kastil yang ada dibagian barat kota.

Para librarian belum selesai menyusun semua buku, meskipun 2 tahun sudah berlalu. Karena kami tidak bisa langsung sembarang pindah begitu saja. Pada tahun pertama, para lingustik dan librarian bekerja sama dalam menterjemahkan simbol dan huruf yang ada didunia ini. Barulah pada tahun kedua penyusunan buku dimulai. Hanya para librarian yang bisa membaca huruf dunia ini yang diberikan tugas untuk mensortir buku.

Selain kami bertiga, ada 15 laki-laki dan 21 perempuan lainya yang bekerja sebagai librarian. 11 orang diantara mereka adalah ahli linguistik yang bergabung sekaligus dengan librarian. Jadi, dengan total 39 orang mensortir jutaan buku bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Keseharianku sebagai librarian pun berjalan seperi biasasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# Di salah satu Cafe yang ada dipinggiran jalan besar Kota #

"Master, Pesan [Tequila]!"

"Haha.. Ryutaro, kalau kau ingin anggur murni tunggulah sampai tim [Smith] menyelesaikan pembuatan mesin pemanen padi dan gandum. Sayangnya, saat ini mereka masih disibukkan dengan membuat pertahanan kota bukan?" ucap Andrew Gilbert Mills, seorang player yang berasal dari afrika. Nama playernya adalah **[Agil],** saat ini, dia dan istrinya sedang membuka cafe kecil-kecilan dipinggiran jalan dekat Taman kota.

"Haha.. aku bercanda Andrew-san. Mereka memang masih sibuk. Baiklah, aku pesan air putih dan steak tuna spesial"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Honey... Ryutaro memesan Steak Tuna" ucap Andrew seraya menberitahukan pesaan Ryutaro pada istrinya.

"Hahh~.. kalian mesra seperti biasanya. Aku juga ingin punya istrii..."

"Hahaha... begitulah. Oh, Ryutaro, bagaimana kabar di bagian pertanian dan perkebunan?"

"Ah... Pemanenan Gandum dan Padi sudah stabil. Umbi-umbian seperti kentang, wortel dan lainya juga tidak masalah. Hmm, kebun teh dan anggur mulai membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapii... sepertinya dua tahun masih belum cukup untuk paneh besar-besaran teh dan anggur, stok mereka terbatas untuk perluasan lahan dan pembibitan. Sementara buah-buahan lainya kalau menunggu panen masih diperlukan 2 atau 3 tahun lagi." jelas Ryutaro, yang nama aslinya adalah Tsuboi Ryutaro, dengan player Name **[Klein]** seorang pemuda jepang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Saat ini dia bergabung dibagian [Perkebunan] dan [Pertanian]. Sebuah bagian relawan yang diperlukan cukup banyak tenaga manusia, lebih banyak dari bagian [Nelayan] dan [Peternakan]

"Tapi, dunia baru ini benar-benar ajaib bukan? Tanaman-tanaman lebih cepat tumbuh dari didunia asal. Bahkan ada beberapa player yang memiliki [Blessing] yang membantu mensuburkan tanah, ataupun mempercepat pertumbuhan tanaman. Meskipun energi sihiryang diperlukan sangatlah banyak, dan tidak bisa dilakukan secara besar-besaran"

"Hahh~... aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau marah kepada Kayaba. Karena bibit beku yang disiapkanya dan beberapa peralatan yang tersisa di kastil, kita yang awalnya kesulitan memberi makan pada 2 juta orang, sekarang ini sudah bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Haha.. benar.. pada tahun pertama benar-benar sangat sulit. Untunglah para pemikir negara langsung mengambil alih komando saat itu. Dengan memutuskan untuk menanam bibit padi dan gandum, juga teh, kopi, dan rempah-rempah lainya disekitar kota. Hingga akhirnya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Seandainya semua gandum dan beras dikonsumsi saat itu, pasti kita tidak akan bisa makan pada tahun berikutnya. Dan memerlukan pasokan pangan dari luar kota yang tentunya mustahil"

"Well, apa boleh buat, kalau kita keluar dari hutan kabut, maka yang menunggu kita adalah alam yang lebih mengerikan dari yang sekarang. Tapi... gara-gara gandum dan bahan makanan lainya ditanam pada saat itu, hampir setahun makanan yang dibagikan pada [player] hanya berupa daging dan sup dari rumput. Benar-benar perjuangan yang berat untuk semua orang"

"Ya untunglah, kita orang modern lebih berfikir jauh untuk masa depan. Dan para pemikir langsung siaga untuk mencari relawan untuk membantu survival"

"Tapi..., kalau tidak ada buku saku pemberian Kayaba. Pasti 2 juta orang yang ada saat itu tidak bisa bertahan hidup dan panik untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup"

"Benar, dibuku panduan tertulis bermacam hal, dari cara berburu, tentang ekosistem yang ada disekitar [Ghost Town], buah dan tanaman yang layak konsumsi, cara membuat api manual, juga hal-hal simpel tentang survival lainya"

"Player juga diingatkan untuk tidak memburu [Wild Boar], [Wild Deer], dan [Wild Rabbit]terlalu banyak. Dibukunya Kayaba menyarankan menjadikan mereka binatang ternak. Dan menyarankan [player] untuk sementara menangkap ikan dilautan lepas. Karena Ikan lebih banyak berkeliaran daripada binatang hutan"

"Itu juga benar, kalau saat itu 2 juta orang lebih [player] langsung berburu bianatang hutan. Pasti kurang dari 6 bulan binatang-binatang yang ada akan punah. Dan ekosistem alam akan terganggu"

"Masalah sanitasi juga bisa ditanggulangi dengan penjelasan tentang detail singkat kota, peta detail kota, tentang saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah/sewer, pemanfaatan bangunan kosong, fungsi bangunan kota, fungsi **[Monument Live]** dan **[City Core]** yang ada diatasnya. Juga penjelasan nama-nama bangunan penting seperti perpustakaan, barak, gudang peralatan dan lain sebagainya"

"Hahaha..., sepertinya semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan teliti oleh Kayaba. Walaupun aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanya. Tapi, mau tidak mau aku mengakuinya sebagai orang yang benar-benar Genius!"

"Ah, _sayang_ ini pesanan Ryutaro san" ucap seorang wanita cantik membawakan _tray_ hidangan yang terlihat baru selesai dimasak. Dia adalah istri dari yang juga terjebak didunia ini.

"Terima kasih !" ucap Ryutaro sambil membungkuk lalu mulai menikmati makanan seadanya ini.

Sesekali, Ryutaro berbincang dengan Mr. Andrew/Agil dan Mrs. Andrew setelahnya.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Status **[Ghost City]** padatahun kedua

Bentuk kota: Lingkaran sempurna dengan Diameter sektiar 5 Kilometer

Barier kota: Kabut putih dengan jarak sekitar 5 Kilometer disekitar Kota

Total Penduduk sekarang : 2.497.348 Player [ **Male** : 1.554.625] [ **Female** : 942.723]

Pekerjaan penduduk:

[Tata Negara **1.600** ]

[Pasukan Elit Negara **1.978** ]

[Tentara **384.332** ]

[Arsitek, Smith, dan semacamnya **85.050** ]

[Nelayan **89.198** ]

[Peternakan **78.068** ]

[Perkebunan, Pertanian, dan semacamnya **243.101** ]

[Kandidat tentara (Murid/Kadet) **991.051** ]

[Pedagang, dst **21.030** ]

[Anak dibawah 10 tahun **60.640** ]

[ **Umum** (Kesehatan, Sanitasi, Kurir, Pengajar, Ahli Gizi, dan semacamnya) **741.307** ]

[Mati/Dibuang 780 **?** ]

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Sebagian Informasi lain yang tertulis di buku saku pemberian Kayaba adalah:

Ukuran planet yang mereka huni sekarang **121** **kali** lebih besar dari bumi yang asal.

Saat ini, kebanyakan manusia mengenal 4 benua terbesar yang ada didunia ini, yaitu: **Alfheim** **,** **Oceanian** **, Holy Land,** **dan** **Dark Land** (ada masih banyak tempat lain yang masih belum dijelajahi)

.

 **Dark Land** , diperkirakan sebagai benua terbesar yang berupa beragam ukuran goa yang terletak diantara inti bumi dan permukaan, sebenarnya tempat ini tidak dikatergorikan benua, tapi karena tempatnya di bawah tanah dan sangat banyaknya mahkluk yang berkeliaran didalamnya, maka manusia menyebutnya sebagai benua. Tidak banyak yang diketahui manusia tentang apa saja yang tinggal disana, dicatatan sejarah manusia hanya disebutkan Goblin, Orc, Insectoid, Minotaur, Vampire, Succubus, Ghoul dan Demon. (dan diduga masih banyak lagi spesies yang ada disana)

Benua terbesar kedua adalah **Alfheim** , terbagi menjadi 2 bagian dengan **dipisah** oleh jejeran pegunungan tinggi berkabut tebal yang menjadi pembatas alami. Disalah satu sisi benua adalah tempat tinggal berbagai macam Ras, seperti: Elf, Dwaf, Pixie, Gnome, Imp, Lizarman, Salamander, Springan, Sylph, Undine, dan beragam lainya. Dan disisi bagian lain yang **lebih kecil** , dibagian timur daratan, dengan luas 1/4 benua ini adalah tempat tinggal Ras Manusia, dan sebagian species hewan liar. **(diantara banyaknya kota manusia yang** _ **ditinggalkan**_ **, [Ghost City] adalah kota yang terletak dipaling ujung benua Alfheim)** __

 **Ocenian** , adalah benua terbesar ketiga yang terletak cukup jauh dari Alfheim. Benua ini, memiliki deretan pegunungan vulcanik aktif, beribu pulau-pulau kecil berhamburan, dan dikelilingi oleh lautan yang menghampar luas. Ini merupakan tempat tinggal phantasm beast seperti Dragon, Kirin, Phoenix, Unicorn, Golem, Cerberus, Mermaid, Kraken dan mahkluk legenda lainya.

 **Holy Land** , adalah adalah benua terbesar keempat yang berupa pulau raksasa melayang diangkasa yang bergerak mengitari bumi dari ketinggian 100km (tidak sampai keluar dari atmosfer planet ini). Menurut cerita di sejarah-sejarah kuno, bahwa yang bertempat tinggal diatas sana adalah para Angel, Valkrye, dan God

.

Dibeberapa halaman lain dijelaskan dengan cukup rinci tentang keberadaan **100 Pilar Langit** atau yang lebih sering manusia sebut sebagai **Dungeon** yang tersebar diseluruh dunia ini. Disana buku dituliskan bahwa:

Menurut legenda, pilar langit atau Dungeon itu sudah ada dibumi lebih dari seratus abad yang lalu (10.000 tahun). Hingga sekarang mereka masih berdiri kokoh, mereka tidak bisa diruntuhkan dengan sihir apapun. Cara menghilangkanya, hanya dengan membiarkan para manusia menaklukkanya. Karena, dikarenakan sesuatu **misteri** yang belum diketahui, entah kenapa hanya manusia yang bisa memasukinya.

Didalam dungeon terdapat berbagai macam Mistery Labyrinth yang akan mengantarkan manusia yang berhasil menaklukanya kepada kekayaan yang luar biasa, dan kekuatan yang besar.

Selama 10.000 tahun, Manusia telah menghabiskan banyak nyawa dan harta untuk mendapatkan ketenaran, kekayaan, dan kekuatan yang ada didalam Dungeon itu. Meski demikian, hanya 7 Dungeon yang telah ditaklukkan manusia. Itupun dikarenakan letak Dungeon itu berada didaerah kekuasaan manusia.

Dari 7 Dungeon, Ras manusia mendapatkan 7 senjata pusaka dengan keistimewaan masing-masing. Yaitu:

 **The Holy Sword Excalibur** : Holy Sword yang dirumorkan tidak akan pernah patah, kemampuan spesialnya adalah bisa menembakkan cahaya padat [Holy Blast] dengan mengumpulkan Ethernano dari sekitar.

 **Demonic Sword Gram** : Demonic Sword yang dirumorkan sebagai pedang yang tidak akan pernah tumpul, kemampuan spesialnya adalah menembus satu object yang ditentukan oleh [Ethereal Shift], tidak ada suatu benda yang tidak bisa ditembusnya.

 **Demonic Sword Elucidator** : Demonic Sword yang dulunya dimiliki oleh pahlawan yang berhasil menaklukan kastil melayang (Flying Caslte) Aincrad, kemampuan spesialnya adalah memberikan pengguna status [Berserk] dengan efek meningkatkan vitalitas, kecepatan dan kekuatan orang yang memakainya.

 **Blue Rose Sword** : Pedang yang termasuk dalam kategory _Divine Instrument_ atau senjata yang memiliki berkat dari dewa, sehingga memiliki memory atau ingatan sendiri. Kemampuan spesialnya adalah mengendalikan dan mensummon element es [Mastery of Element Ice], dan mengisap element air [Absorb Water]

 **Night Sky Sword** : Pedang kayu hitam yang bersal dari Gigas Cedar, selevel dengan Divine Instrument, kemampuan spesialnya adalah mengendalikan dan mensummon element kegelapan [Mastery of Element Darkness], dan mengisap element cahaya [Absorb Light]

 **Fragnant Olive Sword** : Juga termasuk Divine Instrument. Kemampuan spesialnya adalah mengendalikan dan mensummon ratusan mata pedang tajam berbentuk pecahan-pecahan kecil yang bisa dikontrol oleh pengguna. (mirip pedang milik Kuchiki Byakuya di anime Bleach)

 **Lightning Hammer Mjolnir** : Lighning Hammer yang dirumorkan adalah senjata salah satu dewa dari dunia lain, kemampuan spesialnya adalah mengendalikan dan mensummon element petir [Mastery of Element Lighning], dan mengisap element petir [Absorb Lightning]

 _(kalau kalian sudah membaca SAO LN sampai Underworld Arc, kalian pasti mengenali semua senjata diatas)_

Namun, melihat Ras manusia yang dianggap mahkluk paling lemah mendapatkan kekuatan besar dari dungeon sangatlah tidak menyenangkan untuk ras-ras lain yang (merasa) lebih superior. Karena itulah, mereka berusaha menghalangi atau bahkan memerangi manusia, supaya mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih kuat. Ras-ras lain lalu mulai memerangi para manusia, menanamkan ketakutan pada mereka. Membuat mereka jadi budak, mengalungkan rantai dileher dan kaki mereka, supaya mereka tidak bisa melawan balik.

Inilah, salah satu legenda yang saat ini hanya berupa cerita-cerita pengantar tidur bagi para manusia dunia yang masih tersisa didunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

 **Characters** Status:

 **Kirito**

Status Normal: Kirigaya Kazuto [Durability: 170 + 41] [Mana: 170 + 55] [Blessing: Reinforcement] [Learn: Fire Magic]

 **Leafa**

Status Normal: Kirigaya Suguha [Durability: 160 + 39] [Mana: 160 + 26] [Blessing: Wind, Heal] [Learn: Wind Magic, Healing Magic]

 **Asuna**

Status Normal: Yuuki Asuna [Durability: 180 + 23] [Mana: 180 + 24] [Blessing: Heal, Light] [Learn: Healing Magic, Light Magic]

 **Shinon**

Status Normal: Asada Shino [Durability: 170 + 24] [Mana: 170 + 25] [Blessing: Hawk Eye, Wind] [Learn: Wind Magic]

 **Sachi**

Status Normal: Shiomiya Shiori [Durability: 170 + 11] [Mana: 170 + 36] [Blessing: Shadow, Light] [Learn: Dark Magic, Light Magic]

 **Argo**

Status Normal: Takahara Ayumi [Durability: 170 + 12] [Mana: 170 + 46] [Blessing: Memorize, Thunder] [Learn: Thunder Magic, Wind Magic, Healing Magic]

 **Lizbeth**

Status Normal: Shinozaki Rika [Durability: 170 + 11] [Mana: 160 + 21] [Blessing: Enhancement, Heal] [Learn: Healing Magic]

 **Agil**

Status Normal: Andrew Gilbert Mills [Durability: 320 + 28] [Mana: 320 + 24] [Blessing: Earth, Water] [Learn: Earth Magic, Water Magic]

 **Klein**

Status Normal: Tsuboi Ryutaro [Durability: 250 + 31] [Mana: 250 + 26] [Blessing: Fire, Thunder] [Learn: Fire Magic, Thunder Magic]

.

Characters **Guest** Status

 **Asura**

Status Normal: Uzumaki Naruto [Durability: 170 + 39] [Mana: 170 + 31] [Blessing: Wind, Fire] [Learn: Wind Magic, Fire Magic]

 **Saber**

Status Normal: Arturia Pendragon [Durability: 160 + 40] [Mana: 160 + 27] [Blessing: Light, Wind] [Learn: Light Magic, Wind Magic, Healing Magic]

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

Kishi, Trace Off!


End file.
